


From Death Comes Love

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Love Me Apocalyptic [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Banshee Powers, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Love, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Here's another series I'm moving from my deviantART page.  I will be making a series for all the horseman, but this is a sole series for our favorite Reaper! I do not own the art just fanfic
Relationships: Death (Darksiders)/Reader, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Darksiders) & Reader
Series: Love Me Apocalyptic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741867
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another series I'm moving from my deviantART page. I will be making a series for all the horseman, but this is a sole series for our favorite Reaper! I do not own the art just fanfic

Halloween was one of the best holiday’s ever for me.I enjoy the decorations, the costumes, the practical jokes, and the candy.My best memories were made on Halloween with friends or my family.Also, I enjoy this day because I can be my own weird and funny self with no judgement. 

However, those days of fun have, sadly, been lost in the wind.Ever since the Apocalypse hit Earth, or the Third Kingdom as my traveling companion liked to refer Earth as, life has been a struggle.Struggle is an understatement but that’s beside the point. 

“We’ll rest here for the night,” Death said.

“Huh, but we’ll lose light we should go further.”

“No, not tonight.”

“Why not?”

“You do know what tonight is right?”

“I don’t know, do you know what tonight is?” I countered.

Dust squawked as if to laugh at Death getting a taste of his own sarcasm.Death glared at the large crow and I could feel his stare say ‘traitor’.

“Look you just can’t be walking around this night like you did before.The world is not the same as you know it.”

“I know Death,” I sighed while sitting down on the side of a shallow hill next to Death.“I know.”

I dug through my small backpack that carried and pulled out my blanket then wrapped it around my shoulders.It was chilly tonight, and a full moon; it would be a perfect night to be trick or treating, or hang out at a Halloween party, or even go to a scare park.

Looking over at Death, though he was sporting his normal nonchalant exterior, something was a little off.Dare I say, he looked nervous as he fiddled with the wraps on his arms. 

“You know if you keep squinting at those wraps you’re going to get wrinkles on your mask,” I chuckled.

“Is that so?Will they look like these?”

Death brushed the tip of his finger across my brow.I gasped and playfully punched him.

“I do not have wrinkles!”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Are you trying to say I look old?” I mutter.

“If you’re old what does that make me?” he quirked.

“Ancient.”

Both of us shared a laugh, though it wasn’t loud it was a nice moment where we could joke around and put each other at ease.At least, I hope I was able to put him at ease.

“That was a nice treat,” I hummed while laying back on my backpack using it as a pillow.

“Treat?”

“Yeah, on Halloween you say trick-or-treat.Mostly it’s when children go door to door and ask the person trick-or-treat and pretty much the kids get a treat which is candy.Occasionally people would deliver a trick like pull a scary prank or tipi a neighbors house.”

“I see.All Hallow’s Eve certainly has changed over the centuries."

"You still call it that?”

“That’s how it’s known in my world.But it’s not a night like you described.”

“Really?What is it like?”

“Your curiosity is going to get you in some serious danger (Y/N),” he chuckled.

“Danger is my middle name,” I winked playfully.

“I know, you get in more danger than you should.”

“Excuse me, if anything I’m helping you with this journey to save humanity.”

“Yes, you are helping me keep my stamina since I’m constantly getting you out of trouble.”

“Death, I know you’re avoiding me.Why won’t you tell me about All Hallow’s Eve?”

He fell silent for a moment, pondering his answer though he is not obligated to answer me.However, I did notice that he tilted his head towards the seal on his chest.It pulsated brighter than usual.

“Is it hurting?”

“No, not really.”

“Death you’re not really a good liar.Sarcasm still gives you away.”

“Hmph.”

Death leaned back against the hill that I was lying on and he tried to relax.The seal was glowing brightly and I could hear the whispers of the souls who were trapped.

“All Hallows Eve as you know it,” Death began, “is the night when the souls of the dead return to the world of the living.However, that also means that demons are much stronger on that night.They will cause more mayhem and kill their own, angels, and humans in their wake.The dead are much stronger during this night and are much more than an irritation.”

I glanced again at his chest and the seal was pulsating more furiously.I noticed that his eyes squinted as if he was trying to suppress his urge to moan in pain.

“I see,” I mutter.“Not only were you Horseman the cleanup team on Halloween, but you had to collect the angry souls before they could harm humans.”

“More or less.”

Turning on my side to face Death, cautiously, I raised my hand towards the seal on his chest.His eyes watched me carefully but did not act to stop me.Gently, I traced my fingers over near his collarbone tracing the area that held the souls of the Nephilim.I could feel their anger, the bitterness of being imprisoned away, and their hatred.The pads of my fingers graced over the rough, pale skin and Death’s body seemed to relax.

“Is this alright?” I ask.“It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“No…”

I smirked lightly and became bold by laying my whole hand over the seal.His breath skipped for a slight moment and he refused to look at me.Mischievously, I decided to try and mess with him.

“Why Death, happen to have something on your mind?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Though he faked being offended, he made no rush to remove my hand.Feeling even more mischievous I began trailing my hand up towards his shoulder.I could feel his amber eyes watching me but still he made no move to stop me.

“(Y/N), you’re playing dangerously.”

“Didn’t I tell you before that danger is my middle name,” I smirk.

My hand made contact with his cheek that was not covered by his mask.His skin was cold to the touch, cold as ice.I noticed that he moved, if a centimeter, towards my hand. 

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies for a moment.Yeah, I’m hopeless; even with the Apocalypse, I still couldn’t help but fall for the Horseman.Maybe I was attracted to his mysteriousness, or the fact that we could share sarcastic jokes and not get offended. 

“Death?” I asked while tracing the outline on his mask. 

“Hmm?”

“Will you ever show me your face?”

“What good will that do for you?To see the face of a Nephilim.Perhaps you would hope that there is a handsome face of a man beneath?”

“No, I was hoping to see my friend behind a mask.”

I tilted his face towards me trying to see if he would budge, his eyes were still hard and determined as he always was, but he still did not remove my hand.

“You know some of my favorite memories were made on Halloween.Even though the world has practically come to an end for a moment, I still wanted to enjoy this holiday.”

“Hmph and you wanted to make a memory with me.What, pray tell, could I do to make this day memorable?”

“You are actually offering, you must’ve harvested my soul because hell has already frozen over.”

Death laughed again while turning back to look back towards the sky.I took my hand back from his face and we fell into a comfortable silence; my attempt to get closer to my companion pretty much was slim to none now.It hurt a little, but for him to still be here and willing to stay my friend was good enough.Finally getting relaxed, I let my eyes fall so I could try and get some sleep.A few moments later before sleep consumed me, I felt cold fingers brush against me cheek lightly.

*No, Death is never gentle.He can’t be caressing me.*

“Well well, it seems that you’re the one with something on your mind.”

My cheeks began to burn with a blush as he continued to torment me with his caressing an teasing comments.Opening my eyes I noticed that he was leaning up with one hand on his bent knee while the other was still on my face.

“Returning the favor?” I tried to switch the roles.

“I’m curious, what would you gain to see beneath my mask?”

“Hmm?” I pondered.

Picking up on this chance to actually get what I want, I decided that I was going to tease him in return.How to tease this hardcore Horseman… I swiftly hooked one of my legs across his lap and then I placed my hands on his shoulders. 

Death’s eyes widened in shock at my sudden actions and visibly gulped.I smirked to myself knowing that I caught him this time with embarrassment.It felt good to finally, not only to catch him off guard, but to be this close to Death. 

However, Death caught on quickly to what I was thinking and tried to fight back.Long, cool fingers gripped onto my waist not enough to hurt me but enough to make me pay attention.A glimmer of mischief flashed in his sharp eyes and a hint of…was that lust?

“And I thought All Hallows Eve was when spirits of the damned became bold,” he commented.

I traced the cracks on his mask with one finger while my other hand moved towards the back of his neck.

“Never underestimate your opponent Death, or you’ll get caught off-guard.”

One of his hands travelled underneath my shirt and he placed his cold fingers against the small of my back making me shiver under his touch.Now I was the one slowly slipping back because his touch had a major effect on me.

“Trick-or-treat, (Y/N)?”

“I’m almost afraid to choose.”

He slid his fingers a little higher up my back, but not by much, causing me to blush but I still held determination in my (e/c) eyes.He was either doing this to stop me from seeing under his mask and drop the issue, or he was challenging me.

“For the spirit of Halloween, I want a treat first.”

“Are you sure?” he mocked me.

“Just give me the treat Death!”

“Alright, no need to squawk.You sound like Dust.”

Dust cawed at us in anger, mostly at Death who still didn’t acknowledge the bird.

“(Y/N) close your eyes.”

Sighing, I decided to trust Death and close my eyes completely.I just sat there unmoving while I waited for Death to react.Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and raised it in front of me; then I felt him move it towards his cheek that I was stroking earlier.A few moments later he guided my fingers upwards towards his forehead.

“D-Death—”

“Hush.”

I felt a breath of air brush across the skin of my arm.I sucked in a breath, realizing that he mask was not present.He was letting me see his face for the first time, though not with my eyes, but I could picture it.He continued to drag my hand across his forehead.

Death’s skin was smooth, but almost slightly rough from time.As he dragged my fingers down to his brow I felt over his left eye where there was a dip; he must have a scar down his eye.I traced the scar downwards over his eyelid feeling over his eyelashes.

Wanting more, I brought my other hand over his face to see the whole picture of his face.When I had both of my hands on each of his cheeks I felt his release a sigh.The muscles in his face seemed to relax under my touch.Dragging my fingers down his narrow nose, I brushed the top of his upper lip.The corner of his lip twitched up as if he was enjoying this.My fingers ghosted over his bottom lip and instead of tracing all the way down his chin, I just rested my hands on either side of his face.

Trying my hardest not to blush at realizing just how handsome he was to me, I tried to hide it with sarcasm.

“Finished already?” he asked.

“Eh, I expected better.All that hype over your mask, I don’t know what I was thinking,” I smirked.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” I chuckled. 

“Alright, you’ve had your fun.Now it’s time for my trick.”

“What tri—mmph!”

Death grabbed the back of my neck and slammed my lips against his.I was shocked to the point where I didn’t know how to respond, and I couldn’t open my eyes because I was afraid he would pull away.Snapping out of my thoughts I started to respond to Death by kissing him back.Wrapping my arms completely around his neck I deepened the kiss while he massaged my hips with his large hands.

Slowly his slid one of his hands up my back to my head and his fingers massaged my scalp while he pulled me closer into him.I softly moaned into his lips trying to taste more of him; not as a Horseman, but as a person himself.He handled me with care, almost like he was dealing with glass, even though the same hands can cleave demons to pieces in the matter of seconds.

Just as I was about to search him more with my hands, Death pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.Still I didn’t open my eyes.

“Was that really a trick, or was it a treat?” I asked.

“That is for me to know,” he started while pulling away, “and for you to find out.”

“Aww you can’t even admit you enjoyed it even though your hands certainly did.”

“Are you just going to keep sitting on me with that dumbfounded look?You’re heavier than you seem.”

I opened my eyes to glare at his now masked face and slugged him in the chest.

“How dare you!I’m not heavy!”

“How would you know you’re the one sitting on me?”

I could hear the smugness in his voice.I’m going to get him back for this, not only for kissing me but for the fat joke.

“Alright smartass.”

I slowly turned around in his lap making sure to rub against him suggestively.I could feel his muscles tense beneath me and I knew that I had him where I wanted him.

“(Y/N),” he tried to hold back a grunt.

I settled myself onto his lap, with my back against his chest, and closed my eyes.

“Goodnight Death.Thank you for being so comfortable.”

“Remind me to find some armor that can repel you.”

I peaked open one eye, “Say that without your hand being around my waist.”

His hand twitched slightly, but he did not remove it.

“Happy All Hallows Eve Death, I hope that kiss was enough to calm your nerves.”

“Happy Halloween (Y/N),” he laid back in his original position with me in his lap.“Thanks for the treat.”

“I knew it!”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”


	2. Trust Me

We travelled into another desolated city in search of an ancient armor piece for Death.Vulgrim had given us a tip about where to look for this relic in exchange for two-hundred souls; if you ask me it was too high of a price to pay considering that we had to really search for that many souls on an old open highway.

“Do you think Vulgrim meant what he said?” I ask.“I mean, I don’t even think he trusts himself.”

“Yes he is untrustworthy, but this armor will help us on our journey especially since our foes are getting stronger.”

“Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this,” I glance over to see mangled cars on fire.“This place looks like it’s crawling with creepies.”

“Creepies?” he raised an invisible ridge while turning to face me.

“You know: creepy crawlies, mangled demons, maybe even mummies.”

“You sure you didn’t hit your head back in that industrial city?”

“Am I wrong Death?” I crossed my arms.“Regardless that I hit my head.”

Death looked ahead of him assessing the area while I wrapped my arms around myself fighting the chill of an oncoming winter, if that even happens nowadays.He looked back to me then motioned for me to walk in front of him.Nodding a silent agreement I walked ahead of Death while he followed me close behind.I felt a little safer with him watching over me but something about this place is really giving me the creeps.

Dust landed on my shoulder then gently peck my cheek.With a small smile I reach up to stroked his feathers to calm my nerves.The sound of our feet against the gravel was all we could hear as we delve deeper into the fallen debris that was this city.

“What demon are we looking to kill and take the relic from?”

“Something big, something ugly, something—”

“Don’t talk about your family like that!” I joke.

“Not everything is a joke (Y/N).”

“Sorry…sarcasm keeps me calm.”

I felt cold fingers brush by my hand so I look to see Death nearly touching me.His touch was hesitant as was mine.Ever since we kissed we’ve been somewhat getting closer, but we haven’t kissed since.With everything going on there was no time at all to discuss what happened that night on Halloween.However, we knew that we had to stay focused on our mission.

“We are looking for the largest building, our target is a flier most likely will want a large platform to land on with other smaller fleets under them.”

“Hm, well there’s a cathedral in this city and a few skyscrapers we should be bound to see something.A nest probably.”

“You would be correct,” he lifted his arm and pointed, “there.”

Ahead was a large building with demon growth lining the sides and flying horned demons circling the area, marking their territory. 

“Great, more creepies.”

“No use in trying to avoid it, the faster we get this done the faster we can get the armor.”

“Is it too late to say I’m afraid of heights?”

“You’ll get over it soon enough.”

…

“Death!You asshole!”

“It’s not that bad!Just hang on!”

I held on tighter to Death’s neck as he tried to climb back up to the mid floor.We were thrown out of the building by a winged demon.Death caught me before I could fall to the ground and I latched onto his neck for dear life.Shaking like a leaf, I couldn’t help but become filled with fear. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

“W-what?!”

“Just do it!”

I did as Death said wrapping my legs around his torso and tightening my grip on his neck.With great agility he leapt from the wall, while I shrieked into his shoulder.He made multiple jumps from the wall trying to get us to a safe ledge.Halfway down a swarm of winged demons came towards us.

“Death look out!”

We were hit broadside off of the ledge free falling until were again hit through the window of the adjacent building.Crashing to the floor, we heard the swarm still following up with their attack.One was a fire breather.

“Get down!”

Death covered me with his body taking the brunt of the attack.

“Death!”

“Nn…are you alright?” he asked.

“Y-you’re hurt—”

Suddenly, two winged demons latched onto Death’s back digging into him.With widened eyes I scurried out from beneath Death and grabbed the first thing I could grab and that was one of Death’s scythes.With all my strength I swung the large scythe and cleaved the two demons in half successfully getting them off of Death. 

After pushing the bodies away Death groaned in pain so I reached down to pick him up and aid in helping him walk.However, when I picked him up I noticed that he took way more damage than I thought.There was a huge wooden spike coming out of his abdomen with his blood spilling at an immense rate.

“Hang on Death, I’ll get you out of here!”

“No…we have to go back…”

“Shut up and just listen to me for once!”

I dragged him along the corridor noticing that we were able to make it into a parking garage.Luck was on my side because there was an old ambulance that looks like it crashed.Pulling him along I yanked the doors open and helped to lift Death into the back of the ambulance.There was still a gurney in the cab so I laid Death down and shut the doors.

“Okay, okay I-I can fix this!”

Searching the fallen medical supplies I looked for anything I could use to stop the bleeding.One of the side compartments still had heavy gauze and some morphine.There was also some unopened needles so I grabbed those and filled the syringe with morphine.I don’t know if this will work on a Nephilim but it’s worth a shot.

“Death I’m going to numb you and then I’ll patch you up.”

“No, I can heal—”

I push his chest down onto the gurney.

“Stop it and trust me!”

Not waiting for an answer I injected him with the maximum morphine dose knowing that he can take it.After one minute I reached for the spike.

“Just take a breath and I’ll extract the spike.One, two, three!”

I yanked the spike out from his abdomen and he grunted in pain.Maybe it wasn’t enough morphine.Quickly I grab the bandages I add pressure to the wound then to the best of my ability I wrapped a tourniquet around him.

“Damn it all,” Death groaned.

“Okay, keep pressure on it and try not to fall asleep.”

I moved towards the driver’s seat.

“Where are you going?” he slurred.

“There’s got to be a hospital nearby if this ambulance is here.Just give me a second to hot-wire this bad boy.”

Pulling the panel open I grabbed the wires and they were still live.Thank God.After hot wiring the ambulance I pulled out of the parking garage and gunned it towards the nearest hospital.The trip was no less bumpy and reckless.

“Do you even know where you’re going?!”

“Not really but I can follow this map whoever left behind!”

Out of the broken windshield I could see Dust flying in the distance and I decided to follow him.Dust ended up leading me to an evacuated hospital. 

“I love this bird,” I say to myself.

*~TimeSkip~*

Finally I was able to stop the bleeding.Somehow Death wasn’t healing as quickly as he usually does and I don’t know why.Maybe it was the burns he received when he saved me.Death was now resting, I don’t know if I really knocked him out with the morphine, or if he was just closing his eyes.Now I was covered in blood and in desperate need of a shower.

I couldn’t believe that this hospital still had some medicine and bandages available and working plumbing, but I wasn’t going to complain.I ran the water over my hands washing away the blood and grime; I hadn’t even realized how covered I was.It’s been a while since I’ve been able to fully shower, been too busy fighting off demons on a daily basis.

Stepping out of the small bathroom attached to the room I brought us to in the hospital I looked over to see Death still lying on the gurney unmoving.I walked over and got a closer look at his face…or mask.His eyes were still closed, his muscles relaxed, and to be breathing slowly.I reached up to move a few strands of his black hair away from his face. 

Seeing him hurt like this, it made me realize just how much I care about him.I needed him, even though I don’t think he needs me that much.No matter what, I’ll do whatever I can to help him and support him. 

“Caw!”

Dust landed on my shoulder joining me in watching over Death. 

“He’s going to be alright Dust,” I say.“He’s always alright.”

Dust nuzzled me slightly then jumped over to sit on the railing to watch over his master. 

Shaking my head to resist crying I remembered that there was a convenience store across the street from this hospital so maybe I could fine some supplies and maybe some food.Leaning over the Death I pressed a gentle kiss on his mask where his mouth should be. 

Turning away I made my way stealthily to the convenience store.To no surprise the convenient store was trashed, there was demon growth infecting the walls, but no sign of any creatures.Digging through the debris I was able to find a few useful things thrown about like some swiss army knives, and a machete.Making my way to the back of the store the main storage still had some soaps, clothes, and some food cans.

“Wow, luck is on my side today.”

Gathering all I could carry I rushed back to the hospital eager to not only shower but to eat.When I made it back to the room where Death was, he was still out.

“No change Dust?”

Dust ruffled his feathers then shook his head.Sighing heavily I dropped all the supplies on a nearby chair hanging onto it’s last legs, literally. 

“Well, please squawk if he wakes up.I’m going to freshen up.”

Dust cooed while I grabbed the soap and clothes then made my way to the bathroom.Stripping down out of my bloody and grime stained clothes I ran the water in the sink.Oh it felt so good to finally have a shower, even if it was makeshift.I didn’t realize I actually had a film over my skin; comes with the price of saving humanity. 

I would bathe longer but there was no hot water so it was getting cold really fast.Rinsing myself off I dried off with some linen I found then proceeded to get dressed into new, or at least not that bad, of clothes.Running my hands through my hair making a makeshift brush with my fingers I exited the bathroom. 

Setting my stuff down I checked Death’s wounds.Thankfully there was no clotting and his wounds were starting to heal up.Breathing a sigh of relief I grabbed an old pan laying around, rinsed it out, then grabbed the soap.He may not like this but Death was starting to smell like…well Death; more or less I could smell rotting flesh that wasn’t his. 

Grabbing the sponge I found I began to wash the debris and blood off of Death.Focusing only on his upper body for the moment I washed away the dried blood and burnt bits.With every stroke of the sponge somehow I noticed some very faint scars along his torso that unless you were this close, you wouldn’t notice.I wonder what caused these scars?I mean he’s Death, he can heal himself, perform necromancy, and fight multiple fleets!He’s near invincible…maybe today showed me that we are never truly safe.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Snapping my head up there was Death rubbing his head and starting to sit up.

“Death!”

I reach out and hug him around his neck burying my face in his shoulder while Dust cawed happily as his master has woken up.Reluctant at first, Death then puts his arm around my waist.Not letting go anytime soon I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” he asks.

“J-jerk…you almost died on me!”

“I am Death(Y/N), you know that’s impossible.”

“No it’s not!” I pulled back to look him in the eyes.“You bled everywhere, you stopped breathing!I was so scared that you wouldn’t wake up—”

Death places a finger against my lips to stop my yammering.A moment passes and with the same hand he wipes away the tears falling down my cheek then places his forehead against mine.

“I’m fine (Y/N)…”

“I’m sorry…I was so worried about you.”

“You mustn’t worry about me (Y/N).”

“I worry about you because I care about you!I lo…”

Trailing off, I hung my head while keeping my hands on his shoulders.His normal cold body cooled my hands that were shaking slightly giving me reassurance that he was awake and by my side.

“Close your eyes,” he whispers.

“Death…please.”

I placed my hands against his chest.

“Do you trust me?” I ask.

“What?” he blinks.

“I trust you completely; hell you’ve saved my life multiple times.Can you say the same for me? Do you trust me?”

“I let you heal me didn’t I?”

“Usually I would take your sarcasm as a good answer…but could you just this once tell me what I want to hear and mean what you say?”

Breathing a heavy sigh Death again leaned his forehead against mine.Maybe this is his Nephilim way of showing any sign of affection or understanding.

“I trust you very much (Y/N),” he muttered only loud enough for me to hear.

“Show me.”

Pausing for a moment he pulls back to look around then hums while exhaling.

“Tell me what you were going to say earlier when you were worried about me first,” he quips.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I avoid his gaze trying to hide my blush.

“You drive a hard bargain,” I sniff. 

“You tell me what you were going to say, and I’ll show you that I trust you,” he moved dangerously close to my face.

“I was going to say that…I love you.”

Nodding his head in realization he leans back.“I see.”

Taking on of my hands in his he guides it to his mask then he positions my fingers on certain points of his mask then covers my hand with his.My heart beat rapidly as Death lowers his mask away from his face and now I really see him.He opens his amber eyes and reveals himself completely.Using my free hand I reach up and caress his cheek.

Death was much more handsome than I ever imagined when he let me feel his face for the first time.Sharp facial features, strong jaw, and piercing eyes.Out of instinct I close the distance between us and connect our lips in a hasty kiss.My arms wrap around his neck while his arms make their way around my waist.He tasted just as I remember when we locked lips the first time, like a cool mint.

Just like last time, Death began massaging my hips then lifted me up until I was straddling his waist.Dropping his mask I tangled my hands in his hair leaning fully on top of him until he grunted slightly in pain making me pull away immediately.

“I’m sorry!Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine, I should be healed by now.”

“You’re tired, you should try and freshen up then get some sleep.You’ll be healed by morning.”

“Do you want to finish bathing me?” he smirked.

“S-Shut up!” I turned away blushing.“I was just cleaning off the blood!”

“Do you want me to remove my clothes so you can finish?”

“Death!”

I pushed him down then silenced him with a passionate kiss not even asking for permission to invade his cavern and mark what is mine.Chuckling Death obliged me and held me to his chest while letting me take control.Unfortunately, that damn need for air made me pull away.

“If anyone is going to undress you it’s going to be me,” I whisper against his lips.“But you need to clean yourself up.It’s my turn to take a nap.”

“Interesting, you were worried about me a moment ago.”

“I still am…but I trust that you will heal.”

Running his fingers through my hair affectionately, he looks into my eyes just searching.

“What?” I question.

“Nothing, just relaxing myself.”

“So, where do we go from here?”

“Next city, together and stronger than ever.”

Smiling to myself I reach to the floor to pickup Death’s mask then lean up and capture his lips in another soft kiss which he responds to.

“Even if you don’t say it back, you’ve shown me how you feel just by taking off your mask.”

I place his mask back over his face.Death hums in approval then shifts to where he lays me down on the gurney then gets up to stretch.

“By the way,” he mentions before turning to go into the bathroom, “nice ass.”

My eyes widen in embarrassment, “Y-you were awake the whole time?!”

“It’s you’re fault that you left the door cracked.”

“Death!”

I grab the nearest object I could and throw it at him but he shut the door in time before it could hit him and he laughed.

“Dust you knew about this?” I turned to the crow.

Dust flapped his wings and flew out of the room before I could get ahold of him. 

“Ugh, what am I going to do with you two?”


	3. By Your Side

“I think I found enough materials for Alya to make me a stronger weapon,” I mention.

“What good is it to you if you cannot handle the weapon?”

“I can handle a weapon Death, I just have to get used to the weapons from this realm.It’s not the same as when I was hunting in my world.”

“You hunted animals?”

“In a way I hunted animals.”

“Do you care to explain?”

“I hunted poachers.”

“Poachers?”

“They hunted endangered animals such as lions and tigers.Beautiful creatures that should be allowed to live in their own environment unharmed from humans.They did not deserve to be killed for sport.”

“So you decided to keep the balance in your world by killing those who would disrupt anything that would threaten the peace.”

“I guess you could say that.”

Despair whinnies signaling that he could see something up ahead.Death tightens his grip on the reigns and around my waist; yeah he let me ride in front more now ever since I got knocked off by a prowler.

“Why is the Warden in the Stonefather’s Vale?” I question.“He doesn’t look Corrupted, more like he’s troubled.”

“One way to find out.Hyeah!”

I grip the reigns as Death spurs Despair and we head to the base of the Warden.

“Why are you out here Warden?” Death asks.

“With the Guardian’s sacrifice someone must watch over the Stonefather’s Vale.I can control the bridge from here to protect the Forge.Also, open space is pleasing.”

“Fair enough,” I nod.“Let’s head inside.”

“Fine,” Death groans.

“Hey, you need to speak to Muria anyway; don’t be such a drag.”

Suddenly, Despair disappears beneath us and I crash to the grass.

“Hey!You did that on purpose!”

“Did I now?”

I could feel Death’s smirk beneath his mask as he chuckles, oh he’s going to get it for that one.Standing up I dust myself off then make it into the Maker’s Forge with my chin held high showing that I was (somewhat) mad at him.However, Death doesn’t really care what other’s think of him so it was pointless but I still wanted to pout.

Upon entering the Forge we were greeted by Karn.

“‘Ello lass!” he greets.

“Hey Karn, staying out of trouble?”

“Trouble’s my middle name!” he boasts.

“Careful Pup,” Death warns, “Alya will use you as next material for a weapon if you step out of line again.”

“Don’t ya know it!” Alya called from the platform.

Making my way up to the platform I drop my backpack filled with materials I gathered while we were searching for pages from the Book of the Dead for Vulgrim.

“Alya, do you think that you can craft me a weapon from any of these materials?”

“That depends, lemme see what you’ve gathered.”

Alya helped me sift through the various materials: bones, metals, skins, even some swords Vulgrim sold us.

“What are ye tryin’ ta make lass?” Karn asked from below the podium.

“I was hoping for a gun,” I acknowledge, “do you think that’s possible Alya?”

“I don’ see why not?Ya ‘ave the materials, but how do ya wan’ to design it?Surely you have somethin’ special in mind?”

“I do.Do you have any paper or what’s it called here…parchment?”

“Valus might on his workbench.I’ll start working with these materials while ya show me what ya wan’ crafted.”

“Thanks Alya.”

Going over to Valus’ workbench I ask if I could use some parchment and Valus gives me his usual grunt of approval.Grabbing some nearby charcoal I sketch out the model of a high power rifle strong enough to kill with one bullet.With some tweaks here and there I think I can gather materials on the run and make bullets.Now attaching a scope is essential and I was hinting at attaching a blade if I needed to be able to get into a close-range fight.

“Wha’ ‘ave ya got there?” Alya stood beside me.

“A high power rifle,” I hand her the parchment.“Do you think you can make this for me?”

“Absolutely, Valus and I will get to work on it right away.I like a challenge!”

“Great how much will it cost?”

“I’ll let ya know when it’s finished,” she winks.

“Can I help you?”

“Ya wan’ ta learn the craft?”

“Well I used to build my own weapons in my own world, I thought I could learn from the best in this realm.”

“Why not?” she shrugs.

Beaming I remove my sweatshirt and got to work helping in setting up each piece of equipment so we could melt it down and form the gun I designed.Using tongs I dipped the metal into the lava then placed it on the stone to be hammered by Valus, then I would cool it and set out the formation.With each piece I repeated the process.

Alya was busying herself with some glowing Maker stones that she was working into some ammunition.I don’t really know how I’m going make extra bullets on the run, so I need to make sure I ask Alya what material is the best. 

Alya tossed me a hammer my size and allowed me to hammer the gun into place.A sheet of sweat covered my arms as I pounded this weapon together.It took more effort because the materials were stronger than human materials. 

“What is taking so long in here (Y/N)?” Death calls from the bottom of the podium.

With one more smack of the hammer I’ve sealed the barrel.Pulling the hammer back I let it hit the ground, my arms aching with exhaustion.

“I made a weapon,” I huff a breath.

“A weapon?For what?” he questions.

“For me of course!I can’t be of use if I can’t use a weapon.”

“Your use is to carry potions and extra supplies while I kill demons.”

“Excuse me?” I turn to step up to him.“Who are you to say I am only allowed to carry potions and not kill off demons?Did you forget that we are a team?That we are both going to restore humanity and free your brother?”

“I just don’t need to worry about you possibly injuring yourself with your own weapon then I have to drag you back here to get healed.”

“Didn’t we have a discussion about trust?Why are you being so uptight?”

“We don’t have time to train you to use this weapon we need to get back to Lostlight immediately.”

“I don’t need training.”

I pick up the rifle then aim it at the stone up above the west door.I shot the stone dead center and it fell.

“Now you have something to feed that Construct,” I smirk.“Like I told you earlier, I was a hunter I know my way around guns.”

“Leave it, we must get going.We can’t waste time.”

“What is your problem?Why are you acting like this?”

“You should not worry yourself with fighting, you’ll only get in the way.I have enough to do without having to jump in front of you.”

“Get in the way?Was I in the way when I fixed you up?Was I in the way when I distracted the Guardian so you could climb up and destroy the stones?Or when I used Redemption to distract the Gnasher so you could kill it?”

“Change of plan, you’re staying here,” he steps close to me.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” I sneer.

“Maybe not, but I’m not bringing you with me to Lostlight.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have to tell you, you just have to trust my judgment.”

“Not if you can’t do the same.”

“You are staying here at the Forge,” his voice lowers.“I’m not going to argue with you about this any longer.”

Death turns his back and heads for the exit.I was about to run after him when a hand halts me.

“Leave him be for a moment,” Alya says.

“What why?I don’t understand!We were just on our way back to Lostlight, we had to speak with Nathaniel why would he just change his mind like that?”

“I don’t know lass, but the Horseman must have his reasons.”

“We’ve been traveling together this long, hell I don’t even know how long he’s going to be gone.”I shake my head, “Something happened, and I’m going to find out what that is.Could you hold onto this weapon for me, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Alya nods while I go to see Muria; she was the last one Death talked to so she must know something.Climbing the stone path to Muria’s platform I notice that she is crafting some new talisman of some sort.

“Muria,” I call.

“(Y/N), how may I help you?”

“What did Death say to you earlier?”

“What do you mean?”

“He just came into the Forge and picked a fight with me about having a weapon saying that my only function is to carry potions and supplies for him.That wasn’t the plan we were supposed to return to Lostlight together—”

“Slow down child, you are taking his actions out of proportion.”

“How is that?He’s the one that came in there and—”

“The Horseman is preventing my vision.”

“Preventing…what are you talking about?”

“The journey forward is more dangerous than before, and I saw the Corruption overcome you if you continued with Death.”

“Overcome me, meaning I would die on the next phase of our journey.”

“In a matter of terms yes, but it would be a slow death as Corruption would gradually possess your body, then eat away at your soul to the point the Horseman would have no choice but to end your suffering.”

“Death picked a fight with me so that he would have an excuse to leave me…it was a weak fight but still.”

“Be still the Horseman meant no harm, he is trying to protect you.”

“That sneaky bastard.I’ll show him I’m not so weak as I seem.”

“Wait child.” 

Muria motions for me to come closer and I oblige.She picks up a talisman and it was my cross that I would wear, only it was now embroidered with talismans on each point of the cross.Huh, I wonder how I didn’t know it was missing?

“The Horseman requested that I craft some talismans for you in order to protect you when he cannot.”

“Death did that?For me?”

“Indeed.He may not understand his actions, but they are true.”

Reaching out I took my cross from her hand and fasten it around my neck.Knowing what I knew now, I couldn’t just wait around I had to go after Death.

“Thank you Muria.”

“Be wary child, you must always be on your guard.”

“Will do.”

Running back into the Forge I gather my supplies and my rifle.

“Where ya goin’?” Karn asks.

“I know he told me to stay behind, but we started this journey together and we’ll go through it together.So I have to go after Death.”

“Well ya cannot go out ‘der without some new equipment,” Alya held up a harness tailored to fit me.

“Alya you—”

“Can’t let our little human friend get killed out there so Valus and I worked on this armor for ye.”

“Thank you,” I smile.“How much?”

“Ah after all you’ve done for us, it’s on me.”

I beam and run to hug her larger form.Chuckling she pat my back then led me over to the corridor to help me get into my new armor.Form fitting breastplate, maneuverable robes, matching greaves and vambraces.

“Good luck lass.”

“Thank you.”

As fast as I could I headed for the city of Lostlight, Nathaniel might know where I could find Death.

*~Timeskip~*

“I was surprised that you didn’t arrive with the Horseman, he is on a mission for Archon,” Nathaniel explains.

“Well where did he go?”

“I know not, you should speak with Archon.”

“Dammit he moves fast,” I groan, “thanks Nathaniel.”

Making my way to the top of the tower I was met by an angel with a glowing face.

“Who are you?” he asks while landing in front of me.

“My name is (Y/N), I’m looking Death.”

“What business does a human have with a Horseman of the Apocalypse?”

“Never mind that where is he?!Nathaniel said you know where he is!”

“He has returned to Earth in search of the pieces to recreate the Rod of Afrael.”

“Good, please send me there.He needs my help.”

“A mere human can’t—”

“Yeah yeah skip the warnings just send me there!”

Sighing Archon flew aside and motions for me to enter a portal in the middle of the room.Putting my game face on I enter the portal and land in the middle of a fallen building.Oh, this feels different; the earth feels more than just dead it feels possessed.

Searching the area I notice bodies of zombies about and with the black blood still running I can tell that the carnage happened not too long ago.Slinging my gin across my back I scoured the wall to make it to higher ground so I could shoot from all angles and have an escape route.With these new clawed vambraces it made climbing the walls easier.

Looking over the edge there was a trail of bodies leading to the East, Death can’t be too far.Running as fast as I could, jumping from rooftop to rooftop I kept a lookout for the Pale Rider.As I landed on a shorter building something hit the side with immense force to knock me over onto my side.

“Who the hell?”

I arm myself with my rifle, set up a point and look through the scope.There was a battle going on below with what looks like a group of angels and zombies.

“Are those angels?”

That’s when I see a pair of familiar scythes slice through a Fleshburster.In the distance some kind of skull covered, Venom-looking monster looms over the area.Death and the angels looked outnumbered as it was so I focus my aim on that thing.Once it's in my sights I unload countless rounds into its head and it falls from the building and lands in the middle of the yard on top of the last of the zombies. 

The landing gathers the attention of both the angels and Death.Searching the area Death spots me first but soon an angel takes a shot at me causing me to dodge out of the way.I was able to avoid the shot and take cover.There was some yelling from below and by the sternness I could tell it was Death.Thinking that he was in trouble, I grab my rifle and take aim ready to fire only to be met face to face with an armored angel pointing their own gun at me.

“Don’t shoot!” Death calls.“Both of you!”

“Well tell horsefeathers here to lower his weapon.”

“Fall back,” the woman orders.

The angel lifts his rifle then flies back down to the street.Slinging my gun back I cross my arms over my chest.I’m not running down to meet Death he can march his toned ass right back up here and answer to me.

“Come down from there,” he motions.

Shaking my head I stood my ground; I see him shake his head then turn to speak with the woman who I assume he knows and she must be the leader of the group.

“I know he is not ignoring me,” I grumble to myself.“You’re in big trouble mister.”

Dust flew above the area and crows as he descends to rest on my shoulder.

“What trouble have you two been getting into?”

“Caw!”

“Ugh, if only you could speak that would help so much.”

I began petting his feathers gently and watch as Death finishes whatever conversation he’s having then hurries over to where we were waiting.Trudging over to me I just stared at him with a half-serious disappointed expression.

“I thought I told you to stay at the Forge.”

“Need I remind you that I said that you can’t tell me what to do.Also, I told you to trust me, so why can’t you trust me to be stronger than the Corruption here?I am not weak, I choose to fight by your side whether I live or die.”

“The point of my decision was to prevent your death.I know you are not foolish to see that.”

“Well when you tell me that I’m going to get in the way and basically I’m useless, then yes I will get pissed off.However, after speaking with Muria I know why you picked a fight with me.Although next time you try to pick a fight, try a little harder to make me mad to the point that I don’t really want to be around you because what you did was weak.”

“You shouldn’t be here, you need to go back.”

“No, I’m staying with you I’ll cover you while you get whatever Rod you need.I didn’t know you needed one actually,” I chuckle.

“It’s not—”

“I’m just kidding Death.Now let’s get moving before we are here longer than we need to be.”

Sighing in frustration he shakes his head but soon gives in.

“Fine stick to the rooftops, shoot anything on sight.If you are in trouble—”

“I know I know, I’m on my own.I know the drill.”

“No I was going to say call for me.”

“Really?”

“Yes…but don’t get used to it.”

As he was about to turn away I reach out for his hand then pull myself to him and kiss his mask.As quickly as it happened I pull away and smile at him.

“We do this together no matter what,” I whisper.

“Must you be so difficult.”

“Would you put up with me if I wasn’t?Even you admit you need someone who can counter your sarcasm.”

“We best keep moving, the Hellguard can only hold off the Swarm for so long.”

“Okay, um quick question?Who is that angel you were talking to?”

Death tilts his head then steps closer and comes centimeters from my face.

“Why?Jealous?”

Pouting slightly I reach behind his neck and whisper in his ear.

“Not in the slightest. Anyone, angel or demon, tries to take you I’ll kill them.”

A deep hum of satisfaction came from his throat while his arm wraps around my waist. 

“Good.Believe me Uriel has nothing on this,” his hand slid lower to cup my ass.

“Hey!” I lightly shove him.“Don’t we have a Rod to assemble?!” 

I pull away trying to hid the massive blush that comes over my face.Death chuckles under his breath and comes closer to embarrass me more.

“I’ll show you a—”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll shoot you!” 


	4. To Hell and Back

We retrieved the key from Archon after Death killed him and dispersed all of the Corruption from Lostlight.I was exhausted from the long journey from Earth all through Lostlight, but I refused to let it show, especially to Death.Now we were in Shadow’s edge in search of the Demon Key.

Death decides to lead the way on Despair and I have my arms wrapped around his waist.We are traveling down the pathway to the entrance of a ruins when I notice how destroyed the area is, more than I would expect.

“Samael has lost control.”

“Yeah I think Crowfather said that earlier,” I mumble.

Death halts Despair then shifts slightly in my direction.

“Are you well?”

“I’m fine Death.” 

I tighten my hold around his waist and spread my fingers over his taunt abs hoping to ease his concern.But, he’s not so stupid to fall for it.

“Don’t start lying to me now.I can feel you falling asleep against me.”

“Death we can’t waste time when we are so close.Plus, we can’t give away weakness in this area, Samael might use that against us.”

Leaning my head against his back his cool skin begins to relax me.I can tell he is tense beneath my fingers, a sign he is suspicious.

“I have a right mind to take you back to Forge, we are not far from the Portal—”

“Remember what happened the last time you tried to leave me behind?I found you regardless and I saved your ass.We are wasting time arguing about this Death, let’s keep moving.”

He grumbles something inaudible under his breath before spurring Despair on even faster.I grip tightly to Death as we approach the gates of the ruins; once near he dismisses Despair and we land on the uneven steps.Death takes my hand in his larger one and leads me behind a pillar.

“Come with me.”

“What are you doing?”

We stand behind the pillar and Death lets my hand go to place both of them on my armored shoulders looking me over.

“Death—”

“Hush,” he interrupts.“Take a breath for a moment.”

Doing as he says I inhale a deep breath and expel it slowly.Death then takes one of the potions I was carrying and opens the bottle.

“What are you doing?You’re not hurt are you?” I question.

“No.I don’t know what this is going to do to you, but it’s worth a try.”

“W-wait, you want me to drink this?”

“I just need you to try.If you don’t want to go back to the Forge, you need to gain your strength back.Now sip the potion.”

Nodding in understanding, I take the bottle into my hand and tilt it back to just get the taste on my tongue.Once the green liquid hit, I shove the bottle back into Death’s hands and begin coughing at the rancid taste.

“Oh my God!” I shake my head.“What the hell is in that?!It tastes like Goblin piss!”

Death corks the bottle while chuckling, “I would love to know how you know what that tastes like.”

“It’s a reference from a Harry Potter movie,” I finish coughing, “you wouldn’t understand.”

“How do you feel now?”

Blinking a few times, I immediately feel energized.The fatigue just washed away from my body and I no longer felt drowsy.

“Besides disgusted, I don’t feel tired anymore.I don’t look mutated do I?”

“No, just less bags under your eyes.”

I lightly smack his chest while taking the potion back.Death rubs the side of my face for a moment drawing my attention to his eyes.

“Stay close to me in this place,” he speaks softly.“There are more dangers here that will try and twist your mind.”

“I’m fighting in a Third World, pretty much in the base of Hell, waiting to fight the Dark Prince alongside a hot Nephilim.Yeah I think my head is already twisted.Let’s go.”

I walk towards the entrance of the ruins when Death walks up beside me.

“So you think I’m hot?”

“Did I say that?Must’ve been the potion talking.”

Death’s hand comes around my waist and pulls me closer as we approach a side door.

“Stay close I said.”

“What’s in here that’s got you tense?”

“Just let me do all the talking.”

We ascend the stairs of this side tower while I cautiously assess the area.Death pushes open another set of doors of a crumbling terrace with a large lava pit in the middle.Hundreds of candles surround the area as if they have just been lit; someone is here.

Suddenly, there are rocks falling from the ceiling and I quickly try to evade while Dust flies off cawing in alarm.Death and I jump in separate directions rolling on the ground to avoid being crushed.As I land on my side, I hear the summoning portal come from behind and before I can draw my gun, Death had transformed into his Wrath Form and sliced the brute demon in half.

With the threat extinguished, Dust lands on the carcass to enjoy a demon eyeball meal.Death walks closer to the pit glaring at the feasting crow.

“Thanks for the warning.You can come out now, Lilith.”

“Lilith?” I mutter under my breath while standing up and walking behind Death.

The lava pit began boiling as the horned figure of Lilith walks out of it.Lava cascades down her her upside down wings and shoulders while she smirks at Death.She was actually taller than he was, a sign of her possible power and influence in this realm.The closer she draws, I feel an uneasiness in the air that makes me want to keel over.

“Do you blame me for hiding?” she walks closer.“You are Death, where you ride no one is safe.Not even your mother.”

“Say what now?” I raise a brow trying to shake the feeling.

“You are not my mother,” Death growls in response.

“Did I not create Absalom from the mingled dust of Angel and Demon?” She pushes Death’s face to the side.“And from that first Nephilim, were not the rest formed?They were brothers to the Horsemen.And when the Riders slaughtered the Nephilim, only you showed remorse.” 

She reaches towards the wound on his chest.I begin to feel my blood boil at her touching what is mine.Before I could say something Dust pecks my cheek cautiously telling me to keep quiet.

“Why did you not cast the amulet into the Abyss as the Council ordered?” Lilith continues.“Why spare their souls, if not one day undo your sin?”

“My sin?!” Death bellows making me flinch slightly.“This Corruption was born in Absalom!It rises from him like a black tide and you ‘Mother’ must help me stop it!”

“Death?What are you doing?!” I whisper harshly.

Death ignores me.“Where is the Demon Key?!”

“In Samael’s keeping.But he is gone now and the Key has vanished.”

Death reels back and sighs heavily, exposing me to Lilith’s view.

“Oh, you didn’t tell me you had a friend Death,” she smiles playfully.“Small for a maker.What is your name?”

“She’s of no importance to you,” Death pushes me behind him again.

“Why so protective Death?You can’t tell me that after all these years you have gone soft?”

There was a magnetic force driving my body forward and away from Death’s reach.I struggle midair while Lilith brings her hand up to grab my chin.

“How interesting,” she examines me, “a human.I thought they all fell during the Apocalypse.What use have you with this small creature?”

“If anyone is a creature here it’s you lady!I’m not the one with horns and scales coming out of my head!”

“(Y/n) don’t,” Death warns.

“Silence!”

Lilith raises her other hand towards Death placing a spell on him that stalls his body.

“Don’t hurt him!”

“Oh, you care about him?He’s not hurt, merely suspended in time.”

“I don’t care,” I struggle to free myself, “let us go!”

“Heh-heh, feisty little human.Child do you know what this creature has done?Those who have fallen by his hands, the rivers of blood spilt?As I said, he slaughtered his own kind.”

“For good reason,” I sneer.

“You’re pride is amusing, but there is so little you know.Have you ever wondered why you’re still alive?Why when Death touches you, you don’t turn to ash?”

“Because he enjoys my witty comebacks,” I say sarcastically.“Honestly lady, you’re not scaring me so just let me go!”

“Do you truly believe he cares about you, dare I say, loves you?” she laughs.“You humans are always so eager to give your hearts away, but are not ready to bear the consequences.”

“I’ll take my chances,” I try to pull from the hold.“I trust Death.”

“Strange, a human so involved with a Horseman.Don’t you fear that he will kill you?Betray your trust and resurrect the Nephilim, letting mankind perish?In the end one of you will die, your little fantasy is doomed.”

“Maybe your whorish ass would do that since you’re hard on for power!You switch beds like I switch underwear!”

Her hand slides down from my chin to my throat squeezing until I could barely take a breath.

“You would do well to hold your tongue you insignificant pest!As a matter of fact, I will rid my creation of your nuisance.”

My heart began to beat rapidly and I couldn’t move.I felt a force literally stealing the little breath out of my lungs.My vision began to blur as Lilith relishes in the suffering she is causing me.No, I can’t die…like this.

I try to raise my hand but it barely moves.However, somehow it was enough and some kind of force sent both me and Lilith in different directions.Her back was met with a nearby pillar while I skid across the floor.

“(Y/n)!”

Gulping in air that I was deprived of, Death’s form appears beside me trying to help me to my feet.

“Are you alright?”

“W-what just happened?” I cough.

“You,” Lilith growls, “wretched human!”

Death draws his scythe then stands in front of me.

“Do not touch her again,” Death warns with venom dripping from every word.

Lilith takes heed of Death’s words because she immediately backs off.She truly fears the Pale Rider.

“So the Key is lost?” he questions again.

“As I said, it vanished with Samael.”

Death sighs heavily, but his right hand was drawn forward.

“Oh, don’t worry my child.” 

A green light forms between her hands as she casts a spell on the Voidwalker.

“Time like sin, can be undone.With this you can return to the past to Samael’s stronghold before his fall, and find the Demon Key.”

Death touches the glowing object with his finger and it shocks him.I don’t have a good feeling about involving Lilith.

“Death can we trust her ‘gift’?”

“I only ask,” Lilith approaches, “that when you reach the Well of Souls, that you answer your heart, and resurrect the Nephilim.”

Death grabs the Phasewalker then absorbs it into his gauntlet.

“You still haven’t told me where to find the Key?”

“I share Samael’s bed, not his secrets.If you want the Key, you must speak with him yourself.”

“I don’t believe Samael simply vanished.”

“Death my love,” she wiggles her finger.“You know so little of the Infernal Realms.There is a new world coming, built upon the fall of man, every demon bides for power.Samael is missing, he’s not the only one.”

“What brings you to Samael’s kingdom?”

“I am drawn to raw power,” she poses suggestively, “and no demon in any realm can match that of Samael.”

“Figured as such,” I roll my eyes.

“He could’ve ruled over us all, but now he is gone.And that destiny once again falls to my children.Bring back the Nephilim and all of Creation will be yours.”

“At what cost?”

“Hmph, I guess you should figure that out for yourself.” 

“Come on Death,” I touch his arm, “this has been a waste of time.Let’s get out of here.”

“Remember what I said Human, all things come to an end.”

“Just keep walking.”

Listening to Death I walk beside him out of this tower.The moment the door shut behind us, my head felt lighter.I grasp my head then shake it a bit to clear it.Death’s hand caresses the side of my face looking me over.

“I’m fine.”

“Lilith was trying to use her magic on you.”

“I noticed when she tried to kill me.”

Death finishes his examination and I could tell that he wants to do something seeing how tense his form is, but I didn’t want to push him.Lilith’s words replay in my mind…one of us will die at the end of this.

“What Lilith said back there,” Death starts.

“Can we just… get the Key?I don’t want to think about what happened in there.”

He sighs, “After we retrieve the Key from Samael, we will speak.You stress to me that we will do this together and I gave you my word.I intend to keep it.”

I smile slightly, “I know.Now we just have to figure out a strategy to get the Key from Samael.”

Death hums as he nods his head in agreement and we enter into the main castle.

***

Death opens the Time Portal but halts us from going any further.

“What are you doing?”

“I know you won’t agree to stay here so I need you to listen very closely.When we enter the stronghold, we will be coming from behind Samael.I want you to climb up to the overhang, and stay out of his sight.Do not fire unless I call for you, and I mean it.”

He points in the direction of the place he wants me to be.I see that it’s actually a good sniper point and it’s a good cover to stay out of sight.The power in this place, especially from Lilith earlier, I think this time I’m going to hang back.But only this time.

“Okay, I’ll set up there and cover you.”

“Thank you.”

“Wow, you’re thanking me now?” I walk ahead toward the Portal.“I’m wearing you down Death, maybe you’ll start saying sweet nothings to me when this is all over,” I joke.

A large hand yanks me back into his firm chest, I could feel his face lower next to mine.I could hear his soft breathing and his long hairs brush against my shoulder.Though his body was cold, I could feel my own body heat up from how close he was.

“(Y/n), you know how I feel about you,” his voice rumbles lowly in my ear.

His voice sends a shiver down my spine as I reach up and place my hand on his exposed cheek.My fingers gently stroke it and part of his bone mask while I revel in our closeness.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Is what Lilith said to you bothering you?”

“No,” I shake my head, “she was just trying to get in my head.I could never trust what she says over you.”

His chin rests against my shoulder while pulling me tighter into his embrace.No words need to be said, he can feel my anxiety at how close we are to finishing this journey and I don’t know where we go from here. 

“We will set the balance right and clear my brother’s name.Then we will figure out what happens after that.”

“You mean for the council to keep balance, or for us?”

“Both,” he nuzzles my neck.

“I can live with that.”

Separating from me, we approach the portal and jump through entering the stronghold.In a throne below where we landed sits a large winged demon, Samael.Silently motioning towards the overhang I nod in response and carefully climb up while Death gets Samael’s attention.

“So,” hi deep voice bellows, “the Charred Council send only one Horseman, even to the past.”

Death walks his way down the stairs while I aim my rifle in Samael’s direction.This demon is menacing, his presence actually gives me the shakes.

“No,” Samael ponders, “this visit is unsanctioned.“In fact, no one knows you’re here.”

_*Guess again.*_

“Not a soul,” Death replies confidently.“Now hand over the key, it can be our little secret.”

Suddenly, Samael vanishes only to appear behind Death and a vortex forms from his claw raising Death off the ground.Death struggles painfully so I take aim at Samael, but Death catches my gaze and shakes his head softly.Damn him.

“Pitiful.”

Samael launches Death across the room and he skids across the floor.Samael approaches slowly.

“Flawed castings from a perfect mold.Absalom was always stronger than the rest of you.”

Again Samael teleports but Death was ready this time blocking his attack with his scythes.I want to shoot, but Death wants me to stay out of this and break Samael himself.

_*Damn you Death.I hate that you don’t want me to intervene.*_

“You’ll find me strong enough, Samael.”

I smirk to myself, _*That’s my Nephilim.*_

Death breaks Samael’s attack forcing him away.

“Yes,” Samael sneers. “You have overcome many obstacles to stand here before me.”Samael teleports to his throne.“But sometimes, the hero dies in the end.Ask your brother.”

“Will you surrender the key, or must I take it?”

“Horseman, you already know the answer.”

_*I just want to put a bullet in his horned head.*_

***

Watching this battle was excruciating to say the least; the power that emanated from both beings was enough to knock me back against the wall, but their attacks were loud enough to mask my cries. 

I barely had enough time to reposition when Samael was knocking Death around and I took aim.Samael was about to claw at Death, but I shot his arm out of the way and Death was able to block the attack and finish Samael, who collapses onto his throne.I still kept my gaze fixed on Samael.

“Interesting.Perhaps you’ll succeed after all.”

Samael summons the Demon Key into his hand with a smirk.

“Either way, it will be quite a show.”

Samael tosses the key towards Death’s feet.As he goes to pick it up, Samael shoots his hand towards me and uses the same technique that he used on Death.I grip onto the pillar fighting the force.

“Not again!”

My grip slips from the pillar and I am summoned in front of Samael.He casts a spell to hold Death in his place, just as Lilith did earlier.

“Now I know Lilith took that trick from you!Let us go!”

“A human, in the infernal realm.Now I’ve seen it all.”

“Leave her out of this Samael!”

“Brave enough to attack me while my battle was with you.Tell me little human, what purpose do you have here?Fighting beside a Horseman?”

“Kiss my ass!”

Using all my strength I again raise my hands as I did before and felt a pulse push me and Death out of Samael’s grip.We skid on the floor and face Samael who’s heaving in a few breaths.I get to my feet, though slightly out of breath, and rush over to help Death stand from his kneeling position.

“What power do you possess Human?”

“I don’t have to answer to you, our business is through here.Come on Death.”

“Very intriguing, a human standing beside a Horseman.Heh-heh, this will be amusing to watch.”

“We’ll be taking our leave now,” Death again stands in front of me.

He didn’t have to tell me twice, I feel drained as it is.So much for the energy from that healing potion. Death leads me back towards the portal and we exit this timeline, but somehow I think Samael in the present knows of this encounter and I don’t feel good about it. 

Once we land my knees buckle and I fall forward but Death catches me before I can hit the ground.Death again brings a potion in front of me and I try to push it away.

“Don’t fight me, just hold your nose and drink.”

“Nnn,” I pout.

“(Y/n), don’t make me force you.”

Squinting my eye at him, I open my mouth and place my hand on the bottle to help guide it to my mouth.Again the rancid taste of the potion hits my tongue and I cough off to the side. 

“That crap is disgusting,” I cough.“H-how do you drink that?”

“I try not to think about it.Can you stand?”

“Give me a minute to catch a breath.But Death, what’s that power?It can’t be from the talismans.”

“We should speak with Crowfather or return to the Forge and speak with Muria instead.They may know more.”

“We can’t!” I grip his arm.“We are so close!”

“(Y/n) listen me, this is not something we can chance going to face whoever is in the Well of Souls and the Corruption.”

“Why are you so bent on keeping me away from the Well of Souls?”

I push away from his hold and stand up.Crossing my arms across my chest in anger, waiting for him to answer.However, I feel the same energy surrounding me making me feel weightless.Death’s amber eyes widen in shock; I bring my hands up to examine them, the only thing I see is the air around my hands create distortion. 

“What’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know,” he extends his hand towards me.“I promise we will find answers.”

“Okay,” I sigh trying to calm down then taking his hand.“Can we call Despair?It’s a long way back.”

“This is no place for a horse.”


	5. From Death Comes Life

“What’s the diagnosis?” I ask.

“Strange,” Crowfather comments, “your aura has evolved somehow.Possibly from being exposed to other realms than the human world.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“I’m not sure.”

I glance over in the direction of where Death stood in front of the door to the Well of Souls.What’s stalling him fromWhy is he doing this?

“You know Crowfather, I think I’ll be fine.All that’s left is to enter the Well of Souls, kill this so-called champion, and restore humanity.”

“You’re so sure that he will restore humanity and not raise the Nephilim?”

“Of course, I trust him.” I sling my rifle onto my back.“He promised me, and we need to clear War’s name.”

“I wish you luck in your travels, but remember once you enter the Well of Souls, there is no turning back.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before.‘Bring death or give life’ I believe is what you said to him earlier.Thanks Crowfather.”

I turn away and walk over to where Death is, staring at the entrance of the Well.I walk beside him and place my hand on his arm.

“What did Crowfather have to say?”

“Nothing bad, just a slight change due to the environment.I figured something might happen being away from home.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“No more dangerous than facing demons, corrupted angels, constructs, your mother.”

“Alright, we don’t have much time.”

Death splits his soul and places both keys into the locks to open the large door.It creaks open to reveal a dark hallway and at the end is a blue light.

“I was always told not to go towards the light.”

For once, Death did not have a witty comeback to counter me with.Wow, now I’m really nervous.Reaching behind me I arm myself with my rifle and follow as Death leads the way down the corridor.Dust flies overhead and sits himself on a statue nearby.

As we walk closer the air around us became dense, heavy with dread, tainted with Corruption.My chest tightens and it was becoming hard to breathe.I couldn’t show weakness, not when we were about to face this champion.

We cross the threshold cautiously but Death holds out an arm to have me stop and hold back.I nod to him and keep my eyes and ears open.

“Have you ever wondered Death,” a deep guttural voice echoes, “why you are untouched while those around you wither and rot in the grip of Corruption?”

A large demon with Corruption vines seeping out of his body lowers from the ceiling, eyes transfixed on Death.For a moment, Death loses his defensive stance and hovers his hand over the wound with the amulet shards in his chest.

“Could it be that you are already blackened by the sin of betrayal?How can you defeat that which already seethes in your own heart?You cannot stop me without forever damning your soul!”

Death arms himself and I take aim at the creature.

“Then, so be it,” Death declares.

The creature jumps to attack Death, and I open fire trying to throw him off but the vines act with a mind of their own and block the oncoming bullets from hitting their master.He moves quickly as well, for a big guy.

“You have grown weak, Brother!”

“Brother?!Absalom?”

A Corruption vine comes from behind a pillar shooting out towards my rifle.Twisting around the vine I cut it with the attached blade.Another vin wraps around my ankle holding me in place.I aim my rifle at the vine I shoot away the one around my ankle and the other oncoming vines.

I was being over run, the vines grab my rifle and wrestle it out of my grasp while wrapping around my body incapacitating me.With my clawed gauntlets I was able to tear away the smaller ones and get away only to be met by more.I pull a blade that I kept strapped to my belt to chop away at the Corruption to try and escape.

A raspy yell catches my attention; Death summons Harvester and was about to finish Absalom when a Corruption vine hits him across the room, then grabs his leg and pulls him into Absalom’s axe, injuring Death.

“Death!” I cry.

Suddenly, the vines wrap around my neck pulling me down to the floor then cutting off air, and tendrils surround my face.The vines disarm me while they try to take over me by making me suffocate then probably enter my body like a virus.

“(Y/n)!”

Death struggles to push himself up while Absalom roars out as he powers up.A vine catches Death from below holding him in place while Absalom approaches to grab him and slam him multiple times into the ground.

“D-eath—!” I squeak out.

Pulling with all my might against the vines, I feel that burning sensation in my chest and the power seeping towards my fingers.As the vines try and tighten their hold I cry out and focus to push that power out and the vines explode away from my body and I drop to the ground with a thud.

I grit my teeth as I try to get up to see Death working on literally cutting Absalom down to size.Absalom’s brutal strikes were no match for Death’s speed and agility as he dodges the blows and slices his scythes across Absalom’s chest. 

Getting to my feet I hear more of those vines coming for me so I sprint onto the platform in time to see Absalom had summoned a vine aiming my rifle at Death who was preoccupied with fighting against another trap that immobilized him.Absalom raises his axe to strike; Death will be injured one way or another.

“Don’t you dare!” 

Ignoring Death’s command I rush out to get in between the two Nephilim, summon all of the energy I have then release.Both Absalom and my rifle’s attacks ricochet off of the invisible force field I launch out.Absalom growls as he lifts himself from the floor trying to recover, and Death steps in front of me.

“Get out of here now!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

Absalom roars out as the power leaves his body and he returns to his normal state.

“You filthy human!”

I raise my hands to try and gather enough energy for another force field but something wraps around my waist and hoists me up towards a floating stone pillar.I cry out in pain as my back slams against the stone; I struggle against the Corruption that ties me against the pillar.

“Dammit!”

The two Firstborn Nephilim savagely attack each other, neither one showing signs of weakness.They seem like they could fight like this forever.There was an exchange of words that I could not hear from this distance, but whatever was said made Death fight harder with a ferocity I had never seen before.

While distracted with the battle below I fail to notice that my blade was picked up by a Corruption vine, just as it was being brought down towards my chest I caught a glimmer of light from the blade as it comes down.My knee jerk reaction was to rip my arm away from the vines and catch the blade in my hand while using the last of my energy to try and stop the movement.My hand shakes against the force.

I hear Death again struggling; Absalom smirks with that inhuman jaw as he summons my rifle again to his side, and points it at Death’s head. 

“Farewell Brother.”

I release my grasp on the blade and use the last of my energy to stop that bullet from hitting Death; instead it ricochets and pierces Absalom’s chest instead.He cries out in pain giving Death enough time to release himself, but he turns to me.

“NO!”

My arm falls limp at my side, I was spent.I have no energy left, in order to save Death I had to sacrifice myself.My blade pierced through my armor and into my chest, blood floods over the vines that held me, almost thriving on my life draining out of me.The taste of iron hits my tongue as blood drips out of the corner of my mouth.

Death’s gaze burns with a fiery rage as he faces Absalom, transforms into his Reaper form, blocks the oncoming axe, then cuts off his left arm.He transforms back, then morphs his scythes into Harvester and throws it into Absalom’s chest.Death runs towards him, dodges the axe, grasps the scythe and rips it through Absalom. 

Blood spurts out from the deep wounds as Absalom falters his stance; Death delivers the final blow into Absalom’s chest and lets him fall.Hoarse from exhaustion and choking on his own blood, Absalom raises his arm towards Death.

“Take my hand once more, Brother.”

Without response, Death reaches toward Absalom but instead of grabbing his hand, he grabs his scythe and tears through Absalom ending him.When his life ends the Corruption disappears releasing me to fall freely to the platform.Before I can feel the crushing impact, I was caught in Death’s embrace.

“Damn you,” he shakes me slightly.“Why must you insist on interfering?”

“Sorry,” I mutter.

He puts pressure around the wound making me wince.I rest my hand on top of his arm to stop him from pressing further, his skin was warm against mine.

“H-hey, we match now…”

“This is no time for your sarcasm!”

Death halts his movements for a moment, coming to that realization himself.He reaches for the final potion bottle and raises it to my lips, but my body rejects the rancid liquid and will not heal my wounds.

“The Corruption,” I whisper.“Death…I want you…to harvest my soul.”

“I can’t!I will never harvest your soul.”

His amber eyes meet mine, a slow stream of tears begin to fall the corner of my eyes as the pain in my chest begins to dissipate.

“Death…”

Death touches my cheek and wipes away my tears.I reach up to try and grasp his mask but this time he doesn’t let me take it off.

“T-this isn’t your f-fault,” I sniff.“You know…I always do stupid things.”

“Yes, you do.”

He leans down and presses his masked forehead to mine.

“W-will it hurt?”

“For a moment.”

I take his hand from my face and lead it to the handle on the blade.

“M-make the r-right choice Death.”

He grips the handle and my hand tightly in his grasp, then keeps his gaze focused on mine. 

“I love you,” I breath out.

“And I you,” his voice almost too small to hear.

The blade releases from my chest and suddenly I feel lighter.There was no more pain, no more worry, all I could feel was Death’s arms around me and those burning amber orbs coaxing me to relax.Behind his eyes I could see something more, he meant what he said and that was enough for me. 

“(Y/n), (Y/n)…”

My body fell limp in his arms, but I refuse to close my eyes and look away from Death.Instead he reaches up to close them, then lies me down on the platform.Slowly he stands and approaches the edge of the Well. 

Though I can’t move I can still hear everything around me, how am I not dead yet?

“I’ve killed Absalom, stopped the Corruption, at the cost of (Y/n)’s life.I stand, at last at the Well of Souls, with no idea of what I must do next…” he gives an empty chuckle and hangs his head.

“It is quite simple,” Crowfather’s voice says solemnly, “and most difficult.”

“I am in no humor for riddles Crowfather.”

“You may tap the power of the Well and return the Kingdom of Man, or you may resurrect the Nephilim.But know that choosing one will forever doom the other.”

Sighing heavily I can hear Death shake his head while taking a moment to himself.I can feel him turn to face me, as he makes his final decision.

“My brother War, (Y/n), I would protect them above all.”

“To return Man to the Earth will require a sacrifice.”

“Crowfather, do you believe (Y/n) will return to the Kingdom of Man?”

“I am not sure.”

Death hums before I hear him remove something hollow…his mask?Then I feel myself being lifted into his arms and held close to his chest.Nothing was said at first, the only thing that could be heard were the whispers of the Nephilim spirits coming from the amulet shards embedded in Death’s chest.

“I promised you that we were in this together, and I will keep that promise.”

We approach the edge of the Well, and something spasmodic reacts within my body.Suddenly, an unknown strength inside of me gives me the strength to raise my hand over his injured chest, absorb the souls of the Nephilim, and release a force to knock Death away from me. 

“No (Y/n)!”

“The sacrifice is done Rider!” Crowfather holds him back.

“She’s dead!It can’t be!”

An explosion of cerulean light bursts from the Well.An electric shock courses through my body while a thousand screams ring through my ears.The feeling of free falling ceases as an icy wind swirls around me freezing whatever blood was left in my veins. 

My heart begins beating once again at a slow pulsing pace making me take in a heavy breath and a blood curdling scream echoes through the Well.My eyes snap open, but something enters through my mouth snuffing out that scream.Gasping for air, my chest convulses wanting to claim the stolen air, but nothing sates the desire for air.Then a blinding light flashes across my vision and I couldn’t shut my eyes to relieve myself.

Suddenly, I begin floating back up from the Well and back onto the platform.The blue light disperses from around my body and I lie against the stone floor.

“(Y/n)?” 

Death pulls me towards him in an embrace.

“Open your eyes.”

His hand reaches for my face and the contact gives me the strength to finally take in a desperate, vocal breath.Death tries to keep me in his hold centering me so I don’t flail around as my body awakens again.

“D-D-Death—” I stutter.“W-what’s happen—ing?”

“Calm yourself,” he struggles to keep me still.“Crowfather!”

“Extraordinary,” he hums, “she survived.”

“How is this possible?” Death doesn’t take his gaze off of me.

“A sacrifice had to be made in order to return the Kingdom of Man, but she returned.”

Crowfather places his hand on my head and sends a rush of energy through me.

“Ah, but she hasn’t returned unscathed.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s no longer human, her humanity was the sacrifice.”

“What is she?” Death presses further while trying to steady my convulsing body.

“She is not among the living nor the dead, but her cries will bring Death wherever she goes.”

“What are you implying Crowfather?”

“(Y/n) has become a Banshee.It’s how she’s been able to touch you without turning toash.There is a reason that you, Death itself, are drawn to her; she is your salvation.”

“Some salvation,” I croak finally gaining enough breath to speak.

“Rest now, I will take you somewhere safe.”

Focusing my eyes on Death’s unmasked face, I feel a warmth in my chest seeing his handsome features again.

“It takes me dying to see your face again?” I quirk my brow.“Am I that bad a kisser?”

A small smirk forms on Death’s perfect lips as he snorts at my comment.

“Not even Hell itself can stop your mouth.”

“Who knows?” I try to smirk.“I’m a Banshee after all.”

“Right.”

Death lifts me into his large arms then turns to leave the Well, but I reach over and grab his mask from Crowfather’s hands.He looks at me with a curious expression but I just wink at him then curl into Death’s embrace.

After we exit the Well of Souls, Death summons Despair and mounts him while placing me in front.Despair gives a subtle neigh of acknowledgement and I reach out to gently stroke his flaming mane.I turn my face to see the open wound where the amulet shards used to be, but no longer reside. 

“Does it still hurt?” I reach to rub my hand against it.

“Not anymore than watching you choke on your own blood.”

“Don’t go mushy on me now Death, no one will find you as menacing as before.”

“Especially not with you by my side.”

I snort while reaching up and pulling his head down and meld our lips in a soft kiss.Just feeling his lips again made me feel like this is a reality, that I wasn’t just a ghost.I could feel him, hear him, taste him.He pulls away and gives me a hint of a smile but looks down at the mask in my hand.

“If I give it back, will you ever let me take it off again?”

“Depends…on how well you behave.”

“And if I misbehave?” I smirk.

Death stirs Despair to run at full speed making me reach up to hang onto Death as tight as I could or I would fall off.

“Very funny!” I glare at him.

“You asked for it,” he raises a brow,

“Slow down, I’m still woozy!”

Death slows Despair down to a trot allowing me to get out of the head rush.

“Alright, alright!You can have the mask back.”

Guiding my hand back to his face I put the mask back in it’s proper place.Death hums in approval then holds me closer to his chest.

“Don’t worry yourself, you’ll see more soon enough.”

“Oh really?Now I have something else to unmask, you spoil me!”

“What am I going to do with you?” he groans while shaking his head.

“I have a few ideas,” I smirk.

“I’m open to explore those thoughts with you,” he slightly nuzzles my head.“However, we are being called.”

From above we see two meteors heading off in the distance.

“The other Horsemen?”

“Indeed.”

“Leave it to a family reunion to kill the mood.”

“Heh-heh, patience Love, patience.”


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everything is restored and the Reader has to deal with some aftermath in her own realm.

“You’re doing well, much better than last week,” Draven comments.

“Thanks,” I mutter while powering down.

Ever since my ‘Rebirth’ and becoming a Banshee I’ve developed another form.My body turns sea green like the other ghosts such as Draven, my hair is white and is weightless floating around me like Fury, and I have the power to summon the souls of the dead to assist me in battle. 

When I’m not in battle I can return to my normal form; but everything in life has a catch to it.If I return to Earth, as soon as the Sun goes down, I turn into my alternative form.I can’t linger because the legend is actually true about Banshees.If someone hear’s me, a loved one will die; if I am seen and I make eye contact I will let out a blood curdling scream signaling that person is doomed to die. 

My scream is also a signal, Death can hear it no matter if we are separated.Even worse, I can’t control the scream in the Human Realm, so if I call him and he answers he will harvest the soul of the person who dies.Which is why I limit my time in the Human Realm.

So for the past six months after bringing down the Charred Council, I’ve been training with Draven, along with the Four Horsemen on the side.Death insists that I train with someone who was once human like me, and then try with the Horsemen; especially since War does not hold back.Got a scar on the leg to prove it.

“I personally think you would do better with with a swallow as your main weapon, than that katana blade.”

“But this is much lighter, plus I like using my rifle on occasion, and I don’t need the extra weight on my back with a swallow and a rifle.It’s easier this way, and I like having a smaller blade attached to my belt so I can use dual weapons if need be.”

“Suit yourself.You would’ve done well in my army.”

“When you were alive?”

He nods in response.I give him a smile as I grab my weapons and make my way over to one of Vulgrim’s stations.He emerges and floats in front of me.

“Greetings,” he smiles wickedly.“Another fruitful day of training?”

“You know it.”

“Are you interested in purchasing any wares before you travel to the Horseman Realm?”

“Could you please stop asking me that every day?It’s really getting annoying.”

“I’m a merchant, I have to keep my business going.”

“Believe me, if I need something, you are the first demon I will come to.Deal?”

“Very well,” he summons a Serpent Hole, “travel safely.”

I approach the Serpent Hole and jump through it and land on the soft grass in the Horseman Realm.There is a light breeze today, as I walk towards our home.We’ve all pitched in to build this large stone house that can house the large Horsemen and me.The Maker’s also helped in the construction, it’s not a castle but it kind’ve looks like a small one. 

The trotting of hooves catches my attention, I look behind me to see Strife and Mayhem.

“Need a lift Princess?”

“I wouldn’t mind one,” I shrug.

“Hop on then.”

Strife extends his armored hand and I take it to hoist myself onto Mayhem.I wrap my arms around his waist as he spurs Mayhem to take off towards the house.

“How was training with Skull-face?”

“Good, said I could’ve fought in his army back in the day.”

“Huh, maybe I might have to check out this new strength.”

“Another day,” I lean my forehead against his back.“M’tired.”

Strife hums as he slows Mayhem down and we approach the house.We dismount from Mayhem and walk through the door of the house.It seems like we are the only ones here which is a bit disappointing since I haven’t seen Death for about two weeks.I understand since all four of them have to work double time to keep the balance.

“You know, if you want to see him so bad you could just use that mating call you have,” Strife chides.

“It’s not a mating call!” I blush from embarrassment.

Strife gives a hearty laugh while removing his mask.

“Jerk,” I mutter.

“Hey, if ya want, I’m always available to cuddle!”

“In your dreams!But I’m up for a movie after I clean up.”

“I’m down.”

Nodding I make my way up to my room to freshen up.

***

“Strife?Did you eat all the cookies again?”

“I ate some not all.Maybe it was War.”

“Well then what the hell?I just bought those.”

“Calm down Princess, we’ll make another trip.Grab some popcorn or something.”

Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I grab some popcorn and place it in the microwave.I’m so glad that after some dealings with Vulgrim, we were able to get electricity around here so I can have appliances and TV.I gotta keep myself entertained and fed, plus the others actually like our human technology.Mostly Strife.

I grab the finished popcorn and walk back over to the couch.I hand Strife the bowl and he gladly takes it shoving a handful into his mouth.He had put in a random comedy movie while I curl up on the opposite side of the couch with my favorite throw blanket.

“Something on your mind Princess?”

“Not really?”

“Come on, don’t make me annoy you into talking.”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m a little homesick.”

“Aren’t you visiting the Human Realm soon?”

“Tomorrow I’m supposed to, but I’m not sure.”

“I mean the Third Kingdom still looks like crap but it’s not as bad as it was.”

“It’s not that Strife.”

“Let me guess, it’s about you turning into a shrieking crazy lady that haunts all children’s dreams,” he mockingly changes his voice to sound like a kid while clapping his hands together.

“You’re such an ass,” I chuckle while trying to hide my face.

“What it’s not that bad.You just have to return before dusk.”

“Yeah but it’s kinda sad that I can’t spend time with the ones I care about without having that fear that I could unintentionally kill them.”

“Look Princess, you’ll be fine.It’s better than not being able to return at all, at least you know your family is alive and well until the next Apocalypse hits.”

“Ya know, you really are a good pep talker.”

“What can I say?” he cheekily smirks while folding his hands behind his head, “I’m awesome.”

“Pfft whatever Mr. Awesome.”

He plants his large hand on top of my head and rubs it playfully.I push it away while pouting at him.

“Cute,” he boops my nose.“Doesn’t work on me though.”

I stick my tongue out at him, earning me a chuckle.We fall into a comfortable silence as we watch the movie.Usually Strife would provide commentary on horror films but for now he’s just chilling. 

After Death introduced me to his brothers and sister, they were hesitant to trust me.Strife was the one that came around first, mostly because he and I could go for hours with witty banter.Now we tend to hang out when we are both home.

War and I became friendly to each other after he and Death had a few rounds.I guess the only way to get War to listen is to fight him.That’s when he challenged me to a fight, and me thinking that I knew how to use my new power, War made me think twice.That’s where the scar on my leg came from, but earning that scar had me earn War’s trust. 

Fury took more time to get used to me, she was convinced that I was one of Lilith’s minions, until we had a run in with some of her demons and we took them out back to back.After a while she brought me on a few more missions with her when I took a break from training.Later I came to find out that she liked our makeup from the Human Realm, so occasionally I would bring back lots of makeup and try some new designs with her.

As the movie was ending I felt my eyes become heavy and my head was nodding off to the side.

“Hey Princess I think you need to turn in, you’re starting to drool.”

“M-no I’m not.”

“Yeah you are.Go on, git,” he nudges me with his foot.

“You just want the couch to yourself.”

“Me?I would never!”

Scoffing at him I rub my eyes and slowly get myself up from the couch then make my way upstairs to my bedroom.

“‘Nite.”

“‘Nite Strife,” I yawn.

***

Heavy boots sound throughout the house as Death steps into the living room.

“Strife,” he greets subtly.

“Where ya been?”

“Not lazying about like you.”

“Hey, I’ve been looking after your Princess while you’ve been gone.You should go and check on her, she’s been a little down lately.”

“Down?”

“Yeah, homesick or somethin’,” Strife is lazily flipping through channels.

“I see.You have a mission tomorrow in the Choking Grounds.”

“Aw come on man, I just got back!”

“No excuses.You leave in the morning.”

“Fine, but you owe me one!”

Death shakes his head as he trudges up the stairs towards the bedroom.He opens the door slowly to see (Y/n) is fast asleep curled in the blankets.Her soft breathing lets him know that she is in a deep sleep for once.Sighing to himself in relief, he quietly removes his armor then goes to the adjacent bathroom to clean off weeks of battle.

***

Warmth spreads over my skin as the sun begins to rise.Grumbling to myself I bury my face in the pillow trying to block out the morning.A large hand is gently rubbing up and down my back in a soft caress.The soft movement almost lulls me back to sleep, but I didn’t want to.Instead I turn my body towards the larger one next to me.

“You should get some more sleep,” Death says while wrapping his arms around me.

“No~” I drawl while burying my face in his chest.“I missed you.”

I feel Death’s hum vibrate against my cheek in response, and a hand trails up my spine to my head.He runs his fingers through my hair, a relaxation technique I’ve realized he does, but I enjoy feeling his fingers massage my scalp too.

“Don’t you have to go to the Human Realm today and meet with your family?You haven’t seen them since the Apocalypse.”

“Yeah,” I say softly while ghosting my fingers over his scarred chest.

“You wish to not go?”

“I don’t know.”

His other hand comes up to cover mine that’s tracing over his scar.

“You should not be afraid to return to your realm,” he kisses the top of my head.

I bring my head up to pout at him, “I’m not afraid.”

“Yes, your pouting is quite believable.”

“I don’t wanna go now,” I place a kiss on his chest, “you just got back.Want to get rid of me so quickly?I’m heartbroken.”

“Believe me, there’s nothing I’d rather do at this moment than be here with you.But I know how much you miss your world and family there.”

Leaning up I place my lips on top of his in a soft kiss.Death tangles his fingers deeper into my hair as he pulls me closer to deepen the kiss.His cool lips meld with mine in a slow waltz of passion and love.Something Death is not known for, but is slowly warming up to with me.

As I place my hand around his neck, Death flips me over onto my back and hovers above me with his towering form.Pulling away mere centimeters he reaches to stroke my cheek. 

“You don’t have to go if you do not wish it,” he mutters, “but I know how important your world and family are to you.”

I use my right hand to brush my fingers across the nap of his neck and the left to hold the hand that lays on my cheek.Nuzzling my face into his warm palm I breathe a heavy sigh.

“But if I go, will you be here when I get back?”

“I’ll be here.I might even bring you with me on my next mission.”

Pecking his lips I smile at him.

“I love you.”

Death presses his forehead to mine, this is more or less how he tells me he loves me.I understand because for a being Millenia old that’s never processed the concept of love, it’s still an adjustment for him.In a way I like that because our witty banter back and forth is also a way for him to show me he cares.

“I’ll get ready to leave then.Oh, do you know who ate all the cookies I bought?” I raise a brow at him.“I hardly think War eats anything other than meat.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” a hint of a smirk graces his lips.

“Oh really?Okay well I’ll make sure to grab some things while I’m out.Any requests?”

“You to come back in one piece without starting a fight.”

“I meant groceries you ass!” 

Getting up from the bed I shake my head while grabbing for some clothes.

“Well you weren’t specific,” a chuckle joins his smirk.

***

Sometimes I forget how far away Vulgrim’s Serpent Holes are from the general public.I might need to find somewhere closer to the city that he can set up; if he can even do that.He might not just to entertain himself with my agony. 

As I approach my hometown, I could still see the construction going on to restore the normality of the world.It was comforting to know that even though Hell literally broke loose on Earth, we were able to restore the balance.Yeah, the place looks desolate but it could be worse.

“Hey stranger!”

An older Ford F-150 truck pulls up beside me.

“Need a lift?”

“Johnny!”

The tall brunette steps out of the truck and envelopes me in a hug.I hug him back with the same ferocity letting myself revel in his existence.

“Where ya been little sis?No call or sight of you for almost two years.”

“Two years?” I whisper.“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.How’s everyone?”

“You’ll find out when we get to the party.Get in the truck.”

“Alright alright, pushy much.”

“Ya love me for it.”

I shut the door to the truck and he takes off.

“That’s debatable.”

“Damn, don’t see you for five months and that’s how you treat me,” he feigns hurt.“I thought we were closer than that.”

“We are, that’s why I let you give me a ride.”

“Oh does the fair lady enjoy the coach ride?” he fakes a British accent.

“Why yes good sir,” I dawn an accent of my own.“Now carry on, we mustn’t be late for the ball.”

“Dos’t the princess need to leave before midnight?”

For a moment I fall silent trying to think of my response.I couldn’t tell my brother the whole truth, not really anyway.I doubt he even remembers what really happened here.

“Something like that, got another project to work on.”

“How can you keep working at a time like this?”

“Trust me Johnny,” I look at him.“I’m really helping a lot of people.”

The ride on the way back we remain in silence while I ponder over how long it’s been since I’ve seen my family.Given that they were dead for over a year and I didn’t see them since humanity was restored.When he pulls up to the driveway of our Mom’s house our brother Michael is waiting there for us on the porch.

“Took you long enough,” he comments.

“Picked up a stray.”

“Is that what you call all the girls you pickup and bring home to meet Mom?”

“Haha, quick as a whip as ever!”

I walk over to meet Michael in a hug which he returns by picking me up and swinging me around.

“Ah Mikey don’t do that!”

“What I gotta show some love to my baby sister,” he ruffles my hair.

“You’re overly excited to see me, last time I checked you were mad that I kicked your ass in poker.”

“Eh, I’m still trying to figure out how you cheated.”

“Ah, I never cheated.”

Passing him I enter the house and am immediately hit by the smell of delicious food.Mom and Grandma are about the best cooks in the world and I don’t care what anyone says about it.

“Mom look who decided to show up,” Michael calls out.

Mom comes from around the corner from the kitchen and claps her hands together upon seeing me.

“Hi Mom.”

“(Y/n) you pain in the neck, get over here.”

Dropping my bag I run over to wrap my arms around my Mom, hugging her tightly to me.It didn’t hit me until I saw her that I knew how much I missed her.I never got to say goodbye when the Apocalypse hit and now she’s here and alive and well.

“Oh, easy there sweet pea.You’re going to suffocate me.”

“Sorry,” I pull away.“Just missed you.”

“I missed you too.Now go say hi to your Grandma and give us a hand in the kitchen.”

“You got it.”

As Mom gives my brothers orders on what to do I walk into the kitchen to see my Grandma stirring whatever is cooking in the pot.Now I know she doesn’t like anyone to come in here without her permission so I knock on the counter.

“Hi Grams.”

She turns around and gives me an excited smile.

“Need some help?” I ask with a smile of my own.

“You are welcome to help, but come give me a hug Love.”

Without hesitation I stride over and hug my Grandma close.Smelling the familiar scent of her perfume it makes me want to cry.I missed her so much.

“Oh dear, your hands are freezing!Are you feeling alright?”

“Never better Grams.Glad to be home.”

“Come now Love, this food is not going to make itself.”

I pull away from her and she wipes away the lone tear that fell down my face.

“(Y/n) what’s the matter?”

“Nothing nothing,” I sniff.“I just missed you that’s all.”

“Well if you missed us so much you would come to see us more often.”

“Yeah I know, I’ve been busy but that’s no excuse.”

“We’ll talk later.But first, go wash your hands and you can help with the macaroni salad first.”

“You got it.”

Time flies as my Grandma and I finish making dinner while my brothers greet the rest of the family that come in.It seems so natural to fall back into normal family time, but I still have have that nagging thought in the back of my mind to keep and eye on the time, and eye on the sun.

“Staring off into space again?” Grandma asks.

“Bad habit,” I mention while stirring the greens.

“Not so much, sometimes your imagination would run wild and you would tell me the most invigorating stories.”

“My imaginary friends and I had some crazy adventures didn’t we?”

“Yes you did, but something told me that there was something more to your stories.Like you could somehow, see another world.”

I pause my stirring and lower the heat on the stove.Does she know something I don’t?

“Don’t worry about Grams.Come on we need to set everything out.”

“Lucy!” Grams calls my Mom.“Come on and give us a hand.”

“Alright Mom!Mike, John come help set the table.”

We all pitch in to set the table while my cousins take a each of their seats.Glancing out a nearby window, I still see that the sun is still at a good position and I could take my time and enjoy conversation with my family.

“So where have you been (Y/n)?” Michael asks.

“Ya know, I’ve been around.”

“Anywhere specific?I remember the last time you called a long time ago you were in Dubai right?”

“Around that area.”

“Where’s your next adventure taking you?” Mom asks.

“An area of Ancient Ruins, somewhere like Central America.”

“That’s cool,” Johnny comments.“Better to stay busy than come home right?”

Mom reaches over and slaps him upside the head.

“Ignore them (Y/n) they are just jealous because they haven’t gone where you have.”

“That’s the truth, and I don’t think you want to.”

“Why’s that?” Johnny asks.

“A lot of dirty work, ya know helping locals, hunting poachers.”

“Hunting poachers?” Grandma inquires.

“Yeah, we set up surveillance around wildlife area and try to catch them before they hunt the animals.”

“You need to be careful (Y/n), I don’t want something bad to happen to you.”

“Trust me Mom, I can take care of myself, and I have a friend that helps me.”

“So when are you going to bring them over?”

“Umm…I plead the fifth.”

“Come on Mom,” Michael starts, “(Y/n) hasn’t had a boyfriend since high school.”

“Hey!”

“Let her have some fun before we scare him away.”

_*If only you know that it would be him scaring_ _you.*_ I think to myself.

“Don’t worry sis,” Michael slaps a hand on my shoulder.“We’re just teasing.It’s not like he’s the one who practically blew up the block.”

“You’re not wrong there.”

***

“And that should do it,” Mom declares.

“Good, my hands are all wrinkly.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay for coffee and cake?”

“Sorry Mom, I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on.But I promise I will come by more often.”

I hug and kiss her then make my way into the living room to say goodbye to the rest of the family.When I finally got to my brother Johnny he held me a little longer.

“You come back more often, or I will kick your ass.”

“Sure you will.I will be back.”

He kisses the side of my head then I ruffle his hair playfully before I grab my bag and make my way outside.On the porch was Grandma waiting for me.

“Walk with me for a minute,” she says.

“Um,” I glance at the disappearing sun.“Where's Mikey?Also, I kinda need to get going Grams.”

“Michael's in the garage, this will only take a minute.Come on.”

Sighing softly, I follow behind her as she walk down the street while stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Something you can’t tell everyone else.I know why you really need to leave before sundown.”

“What?” I gasp.“What do you know?”

“Calm yourself, I just know about the Apocalypse that happened and the Resurrection.”

“How?I thought no one would remember what happened?”

“Well, I’m not most people remember?I’ve always known you were a little different from your brothers, that’s because your somewhat sensitive like me.”

“Sensitive?”

“Meaning you can see things that others can’t.It’s okay, we can discuss more the next time you come over.”

She turns to head back to the house.

“Wait!” I grab her hand.“Does that mean…you know about—about him?And the others?”

“If you’re referring to your friends that you won’t talk about just yet then yes.However I know that glow, and you’ve met someone.I don’t know who, but I have a feeling he’s different right?”

I nod and she gives me a soft smile while patting my cheek.

“It’s alright Love, he’s a keeper if he was able to put up with you and bring us back.”

“You’re right, he kept me alive Grams.More than once.”

“And you probably kept him alive, while helping convince him that we were worth saving.”

Smiling at her I give her one more kiss and hug.

“Go see your brother.”

Nodding I hurry to the garage where I see Michael working on a dirt bike.

“Is that—?”

“Dad’s bike, yeah.It needed some work so I tuned it up for you.”

“For me?”

“Don’t you need something to keep up with that Horseman boyfriend of yours?”

“Excuse me?” I gasp.

“Look, the others don’t know this but…to keep it short, remember when you had to retrieve three souls for a Judge spirit?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I was one of them.It sounds crazy but yeah you both rescued me and sent me to be judged.I guess when you jumped into a pool of blue spirits, or whatever, I came back.”

“You were one of those souls…and I let you be judged.”

“Don’t worry about it, how could you know?” he shrugs.“But do me a favor.”

He takes my hand and places the keys for the motorcycle in it while coming closer.As I lift the keys to look at them he grips my hand a little tighter than normal.Almost to the point of painful.

“Mikey, that hurts.”

“Listen to me closely.I love you, you’re my sister, but please don’t come back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know what you are now,” his face turns grim, “and you are dangerous.”

“Mikey you really don’t understand—”

“I may not, but you cannot risk the safety of our family.”

Wrenching my hand away from him I glare at him.

“Listen here, just because I have to go doesn’t mean I’ll listen to you.I’m sorry for letting you be judged, but it all led to this.I know what I am and I’m coming to terms with it.You don’t need to throw it in my face.But remember this, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here.Now move.”

Pushing past him, I roll the dirt bike out to the driveway and start it up.I sling my leg over then rev the engine.

“Hey!”

I turn to look at my brother who has a solemn scowl on his face.

“Remember what’s important here!”

Kicking off I ride down the street and away from my brother’s disappointed gaze.As the last bits of the sun descend I feel myself begin to change.My skin dulls out to a porcelain white, and my hair and eyes begin to glow.I rev the engine harder towards Vulgrim’s Merchant Spot. 

My brother’s words kept mulling around in my head making me drive faster from the anger.The faster I drove, bluish sparks began bursting from my tire.

“Don’t you die on me!”

Pushing harder, I get closer to my point when both my tires burst into blue flames.Vulgrim, who’s waiting there but falls back when he sees me heading his way without stopping.Babbling with fear he summons a Serpent Hole then dodges out of the way and I drive over a makeshift wooden ramp into the portal.

As soon as I touch ground my tires kick up the dirt with a vengeance as my bike takes up a power of it’s own.It’s gone a full transformation, just like me.The power surges from me through the throttle, filling the bike with power of the souls that I control. 

The castle comes into view and I see that Mayhem is gone but Rampage, Ruin, and Despair are still walking around.Ruin whinnies as he sees me approach at high speed.I circle around where they are and cut to the side to come to a full stop. 

I hop off of the bike allowing it to power down.Despair approaches me nickering, but I maneuver away from him.

“Sorry Despair, not now.”

Despair snorts while tapping his hoof two times against the ground.He’s demanding attention but I’m not in the mood for it.I pet the side of his face quickly then make my way into the main room where I see War lounging about while Fury flips through channels clearly bored.

“I was wondering where you left off to.”

“Not in the mood Fury,” I pass by them.

War huffs curiously as I trudge up the stairs into my room where, thankfully, Death was no where to be found. 

***

“What’s the matter with her?” War asks.

“Not sure,” Fury answers.“But something to the point that she is in her Banshee form in the house.”

“I don’t think she noticed.”

Death walks in just catching the last of the conversation between Fury and War.

“Noticed what?Is something wrong?” Death questions.

“Your tiny human is disturbed,” War answers.

“What did you do?” Death growls.

“He didn’t do anything,” Fury adds, “this time.I’m unaware of anything that we have done to upset her.”

“Hm, she had to return to the Human Realm today,” Death ponders. 

“She might have killed someone by mistake,” War hums.

“Enough War, let Death handle it.”

“It’s not far from the truth sister, (Y/n) is still learning to control her abilities.”

Death ignores the incessant banter and moves to trudge up the stairs to his shared bedroom with (Y/n).Upon entering he is not immediately met with his lover’s presence, but instead hears her soft cries echo through the chamber.

Out on the balcony, I sat curled up on the floor digging my nails into my knees trying to stop my tears.I hate feeling this way, it’s like I did something wrong, but I know I didn’t.

“Living up to your name I see.”

“I’m not in the mood Death.”

“I see that.”

Suddenly, strong arms lift me into Death’s embrace and I try to shy away from Death seeing me this way.

“Hush now.”

“Please just leave me be.”

“Hm isn’t that familiar, I used to say that to you but you followed me.”

Death sits against the headboard of the bed and holds me against his chest.He says nothing for a while and just allows me to process whatever is going around in my head.It’s a while before I calm down enough that my body returns to normal.

“Death?”

“Hm?”

“Can you stay for a while without going on a mission?I just need you.”

Death pulls me closer to his chest then tips my chin back with his long fingers.

“As you wish.”

Hooking my hand behind his neck I pull him into a feverish kiss wanting to encourage him to make me forget about today.Thankfully Death indulges me by laying me down against the bed and hovering over me.

***

Death scratches the back of his head as he makes his way into the kitchen.He passes Strife who is stretched across the couch watching another one of those human horror movies.

“Did you finish in the Choking Grounds?”

“Was there any doubt?How’s our Princess?”

“She had a bad day but she will recover.”

“I need to kill someone?”

“I don’t think she’ll appreciate it.”

Death walks into the kitchen then opens one of the top cabinets to take out some cookies in (Y/n)’s secret stash.He grabs a few in his hand then rests against the counter; as he lifts a cookie to his mouth the main light turns on.

“I knew it!” I shout at him.

Death’s eyes widen as he’s caught with a handful of cookies and one sitting between his teeth.Strife’s laughter from behind us is contagious as my serious expression breaks and I begin to laugh.Truly, it is a sight to see Death flustered literally being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

A smirk graces Death’s cookie crumb lips.

“I regret nothing.”


	7. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the art but this is how I picture them under their masks

My boots pound against the gravel as I retreat from the main room.I trip over an uneven tile and collapse face first onto the floor.

“Gah!”

I roll over and grip my left side; I was gushing out blood from the blow I sustained.I can’t believe I got myself into this mess; and I was dumb enough to not tell any of the Horsemen where I was, especially Death.If I don’t die here he will definitely kill me.

**_“BLOOOOOD!”_ **

“Fuck!”

*~24 Hours Earlier~*

“Strife, are you alright?!” I exclaim while moving the rubble.

“Fine!Just get me out!”

Straining with my injured arm I push aside two large rocks until I could see Strife, his torso the only thing present while the rest is buried.

“Mind giving me a hand Princess?”

“I’m trying,” I groan.

Becoming frustrated I back away and summon the ghouls to help me dig Strife out.When he’s finally loose enough he breaks loose of the confines of the rocks grasping my uninjured arm and I pull him to freedom.

“Are you alright?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he’s leaning over on his knees.“Got any potions?”

“No,” I shake my head, “we used the last of them yesterday.”

“Nnn,” Strife stretches his back, “remind me never to tuck and roll off a ledge.”

“Remind me to never get that close to a Fleshbuster.Death would’ve had a cow.”

“Just don’t tell him and he never has to know.”

“Too late.”

A shiver runs down my spine at the sound of Death’s deep voice; what mostly gave me a chill was the low tone of disappointment and anger.Slowly, I turn around and give Death a cautious smile, but he’s not having it.His arms are crossed across his chest and his amber glare is boring a hole in my forehead.

“Hey Death, what’s up?” I ask nervously.

“‘What’s up?’Is that what you have to say after I told you not to go on this mission?”

“Chill out Death, nothing bad happened.”

“Are you daft Strife, look at her!”

Strife scratches his head as he takes in my beaten appearance.My face is bruised, left arm shredded from a bite from the shoulder to the elbow, and armor bits ripped off and in their place various scratches.Blood was dripping rapidly out of my arm making my left side begin to numb.

“She’s alive isn’t she?”

“Death this is life now and I understand the risks—”

“We will discuss this later,” he towers over me.

“Hey don’t try and tell me what to do!” I poke his chest with my good arm.

“Look Death, she’s fine, the icky-sticky is dead—”

“And you almost got yourselves killed by destroying the tower and getting yourselves crushed!”

“But we didn’t!” I interrupt.“I don’t know why you’ve got a stick up your ass about this,” Strife chokes back a laugh, “the job is done!Can we just get going?”

I pass by Death to go to the open area then summon my bike in the same manner the Horsemen summon their steeds.Revving the engine I’m ready to take off when a hand stretches out to hand me a Healing Potion.I would have refused had the feeling of lightheadedness didn’t cross my mind from the blood loss.Snorting I take the potion and drink the rancid liquid.

“Still tastes like piss.”

The tingling feeling of my wounds closing spread across my body as I shove the bottle back into Death’s hands then take off back towards the Serpent Hole to get home.After crossing realms back home I park my bike, remove my Banshee form, and trudge up towards my room where I begin to remove my armor and look at the damage.

The bruising and swelling was still in recovery from the healing potion, but the main open cuts and scrapes were sealed.I really have to fix my armor since pieces were missing and open in main places.Honestly, I could be worse, but Death doesn’t see that.Snorting I go into the bathroom and run a shower to wash away the disgusting feeling of dirt, grime, and buster guts.

I’ve been training nearly everyday with Draven and going on smaller missions with Death only when he lets me, mainly as a backup sniper.Getting tired of not being able to really go into battle I told Strife about my annoyances, and he thought that he could help.When Death would be on a mission, Strife would take me along with him and make it back before Death knew about it.

Strife had a mission with a pretty nasty zombie looking Fleshbuster spreading pods throughout the Ethereal Realm and intended to unleash it into other realms so we had to stop the spreading.Sure this Fleshbuster was bigger and stronger than I thought but Strife had my back, I don’t see why that’s a problem for Death.

The click of the bedroom door signals that Death has entered the room, probably ready for a fight.Groaning to myself I shut the water off and towel dry myself and my hair before I pull on a nearby robe.

“(Y/n)!”

“Hold your horses, Horseman.”

I step out of the bathroom and lean on the frame.

“What’s your problem?”

“My problem?” he quips.“My problem is you disobeyed my direct orders to not go on any missions unless I knew where you were!”

“Excuse me?!Direct orders!Who are you to give me orders?!I’m not some foot soldier for you to control Death!”

“I’m not trying to control you I’m trying to prevent you from making a fatal mistake!You don’t know these realms like we do, one wrong move and you’ll be slaughtered!”

“Why don’t you just trust me to make the right decision?!Strife seems to think that I’m ready why can’t you see that too?!”

“You and Strife are just as reckless, having you two on a mission is chaos, as proven earlier.You were out of potions, Strife was buried, if you had passed out from blood loss before you could reach him, what then?”

“Well you were there you would’ve got us out!”

“What if I hadn’t been?!You’re not thinking!Strife was a fool to take you!”

Death’s eyes were burning with a fire to rival that of Fury’s Flame Hollow.I’ve never seen him this angry, then again he hasn’t been around for a bit since he’s been on missions by himself and leaving me here bored.Taking a deep breath I try and end this back and forth fight.

“Look you’re not going to dictate me,” I poke his chest again, “you’re not my father, or my boss!So you better lose that controlling attitude, everyone thinks I’m ready—”

“You’re not strong enough to survive out here!I wish I had never brought you into this world, it’s too dangerous for a weak human like you!”

“I’M NOT A WEAK HUMAN!”

I feel myself raise off the ground, my bluish hair flow around me and electricity flow through me.My force power lashes out knocking Death back towards the adjacent wall, he crosses his arms in front of himself to halt himself in place.I keep my glare fixed on Death’s form while gritting my teeth.

“Get out now!”

“Gladly!” he sneers.

Watching as Death leaves out of the room slamming the door behind him I take a deep breath then descend to the floor returning to my normal form.Letting out a frustrated groan I proceed to pickup the objects that were flung onto the floor due to my outburst.After I straighten up a bit I dress in a pair of lounging sweats and a tank top. 

I want to go downstairs to get something to eat but I don’t want to run into Death right now.As much as I missed him in the month he was gone, he was the last Nephilim I wanted to see at this moment.Unfortunately, my stomach is disagreeing with me by growling in fervor for food.

“Rrgh fine.”

Roughly opening the door I drag myself past Strife who is sitting on the couch removing his mask, but I ignore his presence while going straight to the kitchen.

“Well thanks I’m fine,” he calls.

“Not in the mood Strife,” I grit my teeth as I open the fridge.

“You gonna make me anything?”

“Why, are you hungry?”

“No, I didn’t just take you on a two day mission without stopping to eat something.The healing potion yesterday fulfilled me.”

“I already said I’m not in the mood Strife.Now if you want something to eat ask me nicely and **maybe** I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Ah, we already know I’m not that nice.”

“Then starve.”

“Don’t be like that Princess.”

Ignoring him I pull out some eggs I spot in the fridge.I guess breakfast for dinner sounds good, breakfast is good any time of day.

“Guess it got pretty heated huh?” Strife steps beside me and leans against the counter.

“That is our business.”

“Nah, heard it all the way down here, shook the place too.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey everyone fights.”

“Would you mind getting your dusty self away from the counter?I don’t want dust or blood in the food.”

“Fine,” he backs away.“Before I go clean up listen, you did great out there today.However, Death might’ve had a point about bringing you along.Just hear me out before you throw that skillet at me.”

I set the skillet down but I start cracking eggs and stirring them in a bowl.

“He just wants you to be safe, and when you got so close to that walking meat sack, I thought you would’ve been infected.Explaining why your flesh would be falling off to Death would’ve been the challenge of the day.”

“But I made it out.”

“Even you gotta admit it was by the skin of your teeth that you rolled out of the way in time, especially with that injury.”

“You know I’m getting tired of you guys telling me that I don’t have enough skill to handle this when you need to remember that I didn’t ask to be this way.I just accepted what happened and now I have make my place in a world that I didn’t know existed.If I die then it happens but at least I’m not here sitting on my ass, I’m doing something dammit!”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all,” he rubs his eyes.“Look I know you’re doing something but think about it like this.Death is mostly angry because you were in harm’s way, do you know how he would react if something happened to you and you were killed?”

“I’ve been through this with him before.”

“But now you can stay with him,” he pats his hand against my shoulder.“I don’t want to be sappy about this so how about we just forget about it and have dinner?I’m sure he would love some if he smells your cooking.”

“I have nothing to say to him right now.”

“Maybe not now, but you will~” he sings.

Rolling my eyes I pour the egg mixture into the skillet and add seasonings.I try my best to ignore what Strife said about Death not wanting something to happen to me.Various thoughts dance through my mind about Death’s actions, and I was starting to feel guilty about getting mad at him, but he shouldn’t order me around like a soldier. 

However it hurt to hear him say he regrets bringing me here, it was almost like he said he regrets that we…shaking my head I turn off the heat then put some eggs on a plate then grab a fork.

“Strife!Food’s ready!”

Walking out towards the back where we had a patio I notice the door slightly ajar and muffled voices.I really shouldn’t eavesdrop but when I hear my name I can’t help but walk closer to catch the end of the conversation.

“—not ready.”

“Says you.Why not let (Y/n) prove it by sending her to deal with the demon in the Shrieking Forest?”

“Out of the question,” Death sneers.

“What are you so afraid of?That she’s strong enough to take care of herself?”

“Stay out of this Strife.”

“Nah bro, you brought her here, you saved her life, her world, and now, what?You are afraid she’s going to get killed?She already died once—”

“Once was more than enough!You’ve been taking her on all of your missions and each time she comes back more injured than the last.You are stupid to think I didn’t notice.”

“So what?We all had to get injured but we survived.”

“She is not Nephilim, she shouldn’t even be in this realm Strife!One wrong move and then her soul is damned forever.”

“Do you really think she can’t handle herself?”

Death fell silent and refused to answer, but his silence was more enough than an answer.I’ve heard enough.I walk away from the door then go upstairs to my room locking it so I don’t have to deal with Death tonight.

“I’ll show him I can handle myself.”

***

“The Shrieking Forest?” Vulgrim exclaims.“Why in the realms would you want to go to such a dark place?”

“So you do have a path to get there?” I raise a brow.

“A bit aways, I tend to not get close to that area.Not enough customers stay alive, to build clientele.”

“Interesting, alright if you send me there and not tell any of the Horsemen where I went I will buy those demon-tracker talismans you have.”

“A bargain?As you wish.This shall be fun for both of us.”

Raising up my soul catcher I exchange the souls for the talismans, and place them in my pocket.Vulgrim opens the Serpent Hole to the outskirts of the Shrieking Forest.

“Take care that you are not the one shrieking in this forest, hm-hm-hm,” he snickers.

Vulgrim disappears through the portal leaving me to venture towards the foggy forest.Summoning my motorcycle I ride across the plains and break through the twisting trees.I look around to see if there are any signs of nearby demons, creatures, ghosts, anything really. 

The thick fog is obscuring my vision to see ten feet in front of me, until the form of a screaming woman shoots out towards me making me cut to the right and skid to a complete stop.I turn around to see the apparition disappear into smoke.Ah, so maybe the fog are the trapped souls.

“Hmph, nice jump scare.”

I dismiss my motorcycle then proceed on foot.Without the roar of the engine, the forest became quiet, almost too quiet.The fallen twigs snap beneath my boots as I trek through the fallen trees towards the middle of the forest.Something was telling me to keep going forward, and that’s when I finally hear a small sound of soft whimpers.

Listening closely I try to pinpoint the cries, and it was coming from the side.Taking care to approach quietly I hear the crying become more distinct that it was a woman.Ahead I saw a smaller figure on her knees, her hands covering her face as she weeps.Cautiously I step behind her.

“Hey, are you alright?”

She twitches in shock and turns towards me.Opaque tears were rolling down her translucent face, and just below her chin was a ghastly slice from ear to ear.She scoots back away in fear, but I raise my hand.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“N-n-no, s-she’s coming…”

“Who?”

She crawls over and claws at my greaves mercilessly.

“Y-you must leave!She w-will find you!”

I kneel down and, shockingly, was able to place my hand on her shoulder.

“Calm down,” I steady her, “I will help you if you just tell me what is ahead?”

“The Countess,” she chokes out.

“Countess?”

A twig snaps in the distance and that’s when I feel the talisman in my pocket heat up.The girl then starts to hyperventilate then grips onto my arm harshly.

“H-he’s here!He’s going to take you too!”

Before I could question her anymore she disappears back into the mist and I pickup on the footsteps of a four-legged creature approaching fast.A shrieking cry echoes around me as the creature searches the mist, for what I’m not sure.Probably it’s next victim to feed on.

Finding a nearby tree I hide behind it then listen for the creature to approach.I could hear the heavy breathing and grunting approaches the area I am hiding so I hold my breath to not alarm the creature.Large claws scrape behind the free as it sniffs the area but instead of looking around the tree it whips its head in the opposite direction as if something is calling to it.Growling harshly it obeys then releases its claws from the tree to turn and walk away.Peeking around the tree I see the whip of a red tail disappear into the mist and I decide to track the beast.

***

“(Y/n)?” Death knocks on the door.

“Be nice to her!” Strife calls from downstairs.

“Will you shut up and mind your own?!”

“Hey, I’m tryin’ to help you!”

“Dust,” Death commands.

Squawking, Dust flies from the perch in the hallway to go and attack Strife.While Strife is struggling with Dust, Death knocks again on the door and still receives no answer.Regardless of not receiving the okay to enter the room, Death enters anyway.

“(Y/n)?” he looks around.“Where are you?We need to talk.”

Death looks around the room then makes his way out towards the balcony.Even in (Y/n)’s favorite spot he couldn’t find her.Gripping the rail he looks over to where Despair and Mayhem are grazing in the grass but (Y/n)’s bike was not near the stalls.Something is off; Death exhales a deep breath before leaving the room and storming downstairs.

“That’s it!This bird is dinner!”

Strife raises his gun to fire, but Death grabs the barrel and yanks it away.

“Where is she?!” he demands.

“What are you yelling at me for?”

“You would do well to not lie to me Strife.Tell me where you sent her!”

“I’m not lyin’!If you couldn’t find her I sure as hell don’t know where she is!”

Releasing the barrel of Strife’s gun, Death motions for Dust to follow him as they leave the room.

“Where are you going?”

“To find (Y/n), obviously.”

Strife follows Death outside to where he is mounting Despair.

“Can’t you just trust her?She can take care of herself.”

“Either help me find her, or stay here.Regardless I’m bringing her home.”

Sighing heavily Strife whistles for Mayhem to come over and he mounts the steed. 

“Where should we start?” Strife asks.

“Vulgrim.He would be the first to know.”

“And if he doesn’t tell us?(Y/n) is smart, she would’ve made a bargain with him.”

“Then I’ll make a bargain of my own.”

***

The sickening snarl echoes through the halls as I keep to the balconies and shadows of this desolate castle.I had followed the red creature into the hallways but he disappeared at some point and I couldn’t track the sound of his claws scraping across the floors.

I step over some fallen debris but as I make it over the floor gives way and my foot becomes stuck.

“Shit!”

Struggling to pull my foot out, the floor begins to creak harshly then the wood splinters.I pull frantically at my foot but it’s too late, the whole balcony collapses down to the stone floor.The wooden beams collapse on top of me as I hit my head on the stones below.

Coughing out against the dust, I slowly push myself up from the ground immediately feeling blood drip down my temple from where I hit my head, and in my mouth where I bit my cheek upon impact.

“Smooth (Y/n)…glad Death didn’t see that.”

Pushing up I hear a sultry voice in the distance.

“What do we have here?”

My heart begins to race, as I look up and there stands a tall red humanoid with curled horns on either side of his head, black accents across his eyes, nose, and lips.With a wave of his clawed hand the debris lifts from around me and disperses in various directions of the room.

“Oh dear, look at the mess you have made of the Countess’ parlor.She will not be happy.May I help you?”

He extends his hand towards me and I immediately smack his hand away the force slamming him into the nearby wall.The force should have crushed him, but his body was just caved into the wall, then he starts to laugh.

“Yes, the Countess will not be pleased,” he snickers.“Pity that you are spilling precious blood, I shall remedy this.”

Suddenly, a powerful force restrains my hand that goes to reach for my gun.I fight gritting my teeth against the power raising me off of the ground and restraining me, but it’s not enough.

The demon pulls himself from the wall and dusts himself off before motioning his hand towards me to make my body follow him.I struggle against the hold, and the only way I knew that I could get free is to scream, but I’m not going to cave and call for Death.

He leads me into a foyer and sitting atop a massive throne was a woman with long black hair, porcelain skin, an piercing red eyes.Very regal.She examines me as I’m brought in by her servant and put on display.

“What have you brought for me Ikous?”

“An intruder milady.”

She grips my chin and her sharp nails dig into the skin of my cheek.Then she pulls me close and she sniffs me before dragging an elongated tongue up the side of my face where the blood was trickling from my temple.

“Young, fresh, and a virgin.Well done Ikous.”

“How the hell can you tell that?”

Laughing at herself she sticks her nose on the side of me face inhaling me in a manner that I feel violated.The more she inhales, the darker her eyes turn and black veins branch out from her eyes and her neck.

“Your luscious, savory, intoxicating blood!”

“Let me go you disgusting bitch!”

She reels her hand back and slices her nails across my cheek, blood instantly draining from my face.

“How shall I prepare this one for you milady?”

“It’s been so long Ikous…I may just drain her here.”

“Milady Elizabeth, remember the last time you did that, the mess was quite troubling to remove from the carpet, and your dress.”

Listening to them speak gives me the opportunity to take in my surroundings.There are entryways on either side of the throne area, broken chandeliers hanging with various skulls dangling from the chains, and blood staining the walls in random places.

The Countess licks her fingers clean of the blood as she examines me.The longer she looks at me, the hungrier she becomes and the more her face begins to slowly deteriorate.

“Bring this one to my chamber, I’m in need of a bath.”

“Yes milady,” he bows.

The Countess leads the way towards her chamber while I struggle against the hold of Ikous.I can’t believe I was this easily captured.Strife would be laughing his ass off while Death…he would be furious and would probably say that I got myself into this mess, prove that I can get out.

As I’m led into the Countess’ chamber, I notice a large, golden tub sitting in the middle of the room and two bodies of women dangling by their feet, throats slit ear to ear, blood draining into the tub below.My eyes blow wide at the scene, I know who this demon is, she used to be human, and now she’s still terrorizing souls in the Infernal Realm.

“Since the Apocalypse was rectified, it has been scarce for me to gather the women I need to maintain my everlasting beauty,” she touches her decaying face.“Thanks to Ikous he has been able to gather humans here and there to assist, but not as much as I had when the Third Kingdom fell, especially virgins.”

“Bummer for you.But honestly, not enough virgins in the world can fix that face honey.”

“You dare speak against me!” her lips peel back as her face morphs into the disgusting demon underneath.

“I shall fix this milady.”

Swallowing my pride I find enough strength to turn my head and let out a scream in Ikous’ direction sending him flying into the adjacent wall and releasing his hold on me.

“Seize her!”

Flicking my hand I summon souls of the area to hold Ikous in place, which happened to be souls of the dead women, while he tries to morph into his beast form.Drawing my sword I rush his struggling form then plunge the blade into his chest and twisting while he lets out that ear-splitting screeching, causing the room to shake and stone fall from the ceiling.I pull out the blade then for good measure I cut off his head.

“You fool!”

Ikous’ head rolls across the floor and I turn back to see the Countess transform into a hideous spider creature with decaying holes throughout her body, putrid open sores.She was much bigger than what I saw of Ikous form, enough to run me down in a few steps.

“Blood…I NEED **_BLOOOOOOOOD_**!!!!”

“Time to go!”

Dodging her lunge of legs by sliding underneath them, cutting off two front legs, then rushing out of the door.I had to get high ground in order to take her down, but she was close on my heels due to her blood thirst.I make it back into the foyer when the walls collapses from the Countess’ charge, a few stones hitting me in the back sending me to the floor.

Instinctively I grab my gun, take aim, and shoot the Countess in the eye sending her crashing to the side.I roll out of the way of her front leg, but the middle leg lands through my left side puncturing a large hole in my abdomen.I grab my sword then swing to cut the leg off and scramble to my feet then run from the area.

**_“BLOOOOOD!!”_ **

Now hear I am propped up against some random rubble, bleeding out of my left side, tasting iron on my tongue.The Countess is charging down the hall towards me, so I raise my gun and continue to release shots into her chest, but that didn’t faze her.Then I aim for the head but my left arm was going numb so I miss my shot until she was upon me, knocking my weapon out of my grasp then pinning me to the floor.

“ ** _I will feeeast on your flesh and blood human!”_**

Again she laps at face with her disgusting tongue, tasting more blood that has fallen from my head and she lets out a guttural growl.

“I…am not…human!”

Taking a deep breath I use my Banshee scream to halt her advances also sentencing this demon to death, hopefully Death himself will answer the call.Mid scream, the Countess fights against force of my scream, but I don’t relent.One of her legs comes down to puncture my throat but it explodes above me splattering me with blood and fluid.

The rest of the legs appear to be blown off by gunshots rendering the Countess immobile as her monstrous body comes down towards me.From above I see Death’s figure leap over the rubble, his scythes drawn as he spins in a whirlwind frenzy, slicing the Countess apart and knocking her body away from me.

Strife lands next to me holstering his gun and turning my face to look at him.

“Hey Princess, ya look like shit.”

“Yeah,” I breathe before spitting blood out to the side.

“Oi stay with me,” he taps my uninjured cheek.“Don’t close your eyes!”

I can hear him reaching for a bottle of healing potion and raises it to my lips.I groan in disgust and try to turn away from it.

“You gotta drink this, come on.”

Sighing, I open my mouth as he pours the liquid slowly into my mouth while a little bit fall out and rolls down my chin.I cough out some of the potion and try to wipe my chin but it’s useless since I’m covered in blood and guts.

“Are there any more?” Death steps near us and asks.

“N-no,” I shake my head.“The other is dead, it was just her.”

Death nods his head while humming then reaches down to lift me into his arms.I turn my head away from him, too weak to even get out of his arms.He walks in silence and signals for Strife to follow.Coming out to the large area in front of the crumbling castle, Death calls for Despair and mounts him with me in front of him.Doesn’t this seem familiar?

The shrieks of various souls sound louder than before I entered the forest.I lift my head to see above the trees, blue souls are traveling towards the sky, their cries sound like joyous cheers.

“Huh…they were trapped…”

“Free now thanks to you Princess.” 

Strife pats my head then stirs Mayhem to go faster.My lip twitches slightly, but then I remember who’s arms I am in knowing full well he’s not happy.Death says nothing on the entire way back home, but he doesn’t throw me off Despair either.With his mask on I can’t really tell how badly he’s frowning at me, but I’m still not willing to look him in the eye either.

Death helps me off of Despair and my legs give way slightly but he catches me.I really don’t want his help so I push away from him and stumble into the house then make my way upstairs while either holding onto the wall or railings.By the time I reach the bedroom I collapse to the floor grunting in pain; the bleeding may have stopped but that does’t mean my whole body has recovered.

“(Y/n) still mad at you?”

“Seems that way.I should probably take another mission to give her space.”

“Not a good idea.”

“What do you know Strife?” Death snaps.

“Hey I’m trying to help you!” he points a finger in Death’s face.“You need to make this right with (Y/n) now, or she may not be here when you take that mission.”

“She can’t leave, she’s not human anymore.”

“That’s not what you told her yesterday, I heard the whole thing.Her leaving to take on the Shrieking Forest by herself, she was trying to show us that she is not weak.She did her best by herself, she called for you when she absolutely needed help.”

Death sighs heavily, knowing that he must speak with (Y/n) or this will drag on.She may even try something again, probably going as far as facing Samael to make a point.

“Fine, you go meet with War in the Ashlands.”

“Aww come on, man.It took me forever to get that sand out of my mask.”

“Maybe next time don’t trip over your own boots.”

“You were never to speak of that again!”

“Hmph,” Death scoffs while walking towards the door.“Now get going, I have more pressing matters to take care of.”

“Just don’t put a hole in the wall,” Strife waves.

Death narrows his gaze at his brother who mounts his horse and takes off.Shaking his head, Death goes into the house and travels up to his shared bedroom with (Y/n). 

I hear the door open to the bedroom as Death walks in and shuts the door.I spare him a glance while slowly removing my armor while wincing.Suddenly, I hear the tub being filled with water from our adjacent bathroom.Man, I was going to take a bath.He’s probably covered too, since he also faced the Countess.

As I’m removing my chest harness, Death’s nimble fingers help me remove the straps.I grunt as the armor drops to the floor, leaving me in only my underwear, almost bare to his gaze.His hands come to rest upon my shoulders and neither of us says a word or move for a few moments.

Death softly clears his throat, “I’ve drawn you a bath.”

“For me?”

“Yes.”

Nodding, I turn to walk over towards the bathroom but stumble on the way only to be steadied by Death’s hands.He guides me into the bathroom and I could feel the inviting steam of the hot water.Death doesn’t move away rather I feel him trail his hands down my back and towards my bra, but stalls.

“May I…join you?”

“A bath?Together?”

“Yes,” he nods.

“O-okay.Do you want help?”

“No, you get in and relax.You had a long day.”

His footsteps signal that he turns around and starts removing pieces of armor.Removing my underwear, I hop into the tub and moan in relaxation.I don’t turn around to look at Death, giving him some privacy.This is a first for me and Death; sure our makeout sessions become heated and we share the same bed, but he has refused to go any further and never gave me an explanation.

I feel a small nudge on my shoulder and I slide forward in the tub allowing for Death to step in.His large hand circles around my abdomen then pulls me back towards his broad chest.I blush heavily feeling the skin to skin contact, and I dare not look back at Death.

“Is this alright?” he asks.

“Y-yeah…I kinda wished we tried this earlier.”

“I was trying to be considerate.”

I lean my head against his chest and his hand softly rubs over the still healing puncture wound.

“I want to…apologize for what I said.”

“About me being human, or me being weak?”

“Both,” he leans his cheek against my temple.“I’ve been under a lot of stress lately, but I should not take my frustrations out on you.”

His other hand traces the scar on my back from where I was ran through when we faced Absalom.To this day it still feels tender, but I’ve tried to forget the feeling.

“I’m sorry too, for not telling you about going to the Shrieking Forest.”

“How did you even know about that demon?”

“I overheard you and Strife talking about it last night.I wanted to prove to you that I’m not weak and useless.”

“I never said you were useless, and you’re not.”

“Then why don’t you take me on more missions with you?”

Suddenly, I feel him lean over me and place his lips against my scar.I breathe deeply feeling his lips against my skin and bite my lip to suppress a moan.

“I haven’t taken you on many lately because…I don’t want to lose you again.”

A bout of silence passes between us, Death is being unusually, dare I say, sentimental.Maybe since it’s been scarce seeing each other, our emotions are going crazy, and Death is still coming around to discovering them.

“Again?”

His fingers, now warm from the bath, trace over the tender scar softly. 

“Seeing you get injured every time you return from a mission with Strife, especially the other day, it makes me remember your sacrifice.Something I never want to know again.”

“You’re afraid to lose me?”

“Yes…”

Leaning forward out of his grip I slowly maneuver myself until I climb into his lap, straddling his waist.I wrap my arms around his shoulders then press my forehead to his.Instantly I feel him tense up at my bold move of taking a more intimate position.Cautiously he places his hands on my bare hips and keeping his amber eyes on mine, not daring to look anywhere else.

“You won’t lose me,” I whisper while raising a hand to touch his bare face.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know.Where banshee’s call, Death follows.You will always come to me, even if I don’t mean for you to find me.”

Death scoffs at the last part but I feel his hands massage my hips.

“You’re not wrong…what have you done to me?”

“I don’t know,” I shrug.“Invade your space, annoy you, also turned your bird against you,” I smirk.

“Of course you have.Bloody creature doesn’t listen to me anymore.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“You definitely are more trouble than you seem.”

“I get that a lot.”

He sighs deeply before turning his head to nuzzle my cheek, “I still don’t want you going on any missions without me.”

“What do you want me to do?Waste all of my precious training?Stay home, be a housewife?”

“Your training won’t go to waste, but staying at home would be ideal,” he smirks.

“Well maybe I’m not that kind of woman,” I draw near his lips.

“Certainly not,” he growls while lifting one hand to tangle into my hair.“I may have to remedy that personally.”

“Give me your best shot then.”

“Are you…certain?”

Feeling bold, I grip his hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’ve waited so long, I don’t think I can wait anymore.I need you Death.”

Without a word Death closes the small distance devouring my mouth as if it was his last meal.I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly not willing to let him escape me this time.I need him and I can feel through his ministrations that he needs me just as much.


	8. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon as promised.

Gentle is not a word I would ever use to describe Death. Those large hands could scour walls, wield multiple weapons with skill and precision, and cleave his way through hordes of demons and enemies of Creation alike. Never would I think those same hands would explore my body with a softness and a care that is totally uncharacteristic of the Grim Reaper.

After the heated make out session in the bathtub, Death decided that we needed to continue on the bed, which I had no qualm against.Death’s form towers over me as I lay back against the pillows and he peers down at my bare body, amber orbs trailing over each curve, dip, and scar I have making me blush in embarrassment. His fingers softly grip my chin and make me look up at him.

“Do not hide your face from me.”

“That sounds funny coming from you.”

Death smirks at me before leaning down and brushing his lips against my ear.

“Don’t test my patience.”

The low grumble of his voice sent shivers down my spine, turning me on more than I thought it would. His voice already is liquid velvet and to hear him speak to me in a more intimate setting, I am about to pounce him. Death notices my anxious movements so he takes my hands and holds them above my head with one of his then bends down to place kisses along my neck eliciting soft moans from me.

Death’s other hand traces over my side making my skin tingle. He trails his fingers over my stomach then upwards towards my breast line where I feel him hesitate. 

“Death please…” I beg.

Feeling his teeth nibble my soft spot he fully takes my breast in his hand squeezing slightly then taking the nipple and rolling it between his fingers. 

“Ah~”

I can feel the smirk against my neck, he then trails his kisses down my neck and over my scar until he latches onto my nipple. I arch my back while calling out his name as he sucks and runs his tongue over my sensitive nub. He lets go of my hands in order to give attention to my other breast.

Arching up into him I bring my hands down, ones tangling in his hair and the other gripping over his broad shoulders.Soon Death moves over to my right breast to deliver the same treatment he gave the other.I was already moaning out his name and he hasn’t even touched me where I want him to yet.

“So desperate for me to ravage your body,” he hums while his hand trails over my inner thigh.“Is this where you want me?”

“Yes!” I cry out.“Please stop teasing me!”

With a smirk on his face he leans back to place his hands on my thighs then spreads them wide open completely exposed to him.My face burns as he takes his time to run his hands all over my tingling thighs before he bends down to latch his mouth onto my pussy, and sucking hard on my clit.

“Death!Ahh!Y-yeah right there!Mmm!”

My moans encourage him to pick up his pace and devour my pussy with more vigor, as if he was starved.His tongue plunges inside my dripping hole lapping at the juices leaking out to cover his face.I arch my hips to grind my cunt against his face gaining more friction, but he uses one hand to hold my hips down before shoving a long finger inside of me, and pumping with ferocity.

Arching my back I reach down and grip his locks harshly pulling him closer into me and moaning loudly for him.I can feel him hum in satisfaction with how easily he is able to make me melt beneath him.My stomach feels tight with a knot and I moan out his name as he gets me closer by putting in another of his long fingers.

“Death—oh Death!I-I’m gonna—fuck!I’m gonna cum!”

“That’s it Love, give in.”

Death then sucks hard on my clit and buries his fingers deep inside of me then that knot snaps inside of my stomach and I cum all over his face and fingers.However, he keeps lapping at my juices helping me ride out that mind blowing orgasm.When he finally pulls away and removes his fingers I feel empty.He slowly cleans off his fingers of my essence while watching me with hungry eyes.

“I regret we have not done this until now.”

“You’re telling me,” I breathe out.

I lean up on my shaky knees and lean against his toned chest.His arms wraps around me as he leans down to kiss my neck and shoulders.I rub my hands down his torso until I feel his v-line beneath my fingers then I grab his lengthy cock.I give it a few teasing pumps smearing some pre-cum from the tip and down his girth.His hips jerk towards my movements and a guttural growl leaks from his throat.

“(Y/n)…” he moans.

Chuckling to myself I lower my head and give his tip a tentative lick tasting the salty pre-cum on my tongue.His fingers tangle themselves in my hair and giving a slight push to encourage me to take him deeper.I relax my jaw and slowly take in his length letting the tip hit the back of my throat, and what I can’t fit I use my hand to pleasure him. 

Death, trying to keep his cool and calm demeanor, only let’s out small grunts and breathy moans.I hollow my cheeks to take more of him and deep throat while holding back the urge to gag.I want to give him the same treatment he gave me.I feel some drool drip out of the corner of my mouth as I speed up in sucking him off and increasing my strokes.

“(Y/n)—yes…nnn”

Almost there, I reach down with my other hand to fondle his balls.They start to tighten up in my hand giving me a signal that he’s about to cum.

“N-no don’t…I want…”

Taking Death as deep as I could, I look up to see his face twisting in ecstasy.His cold facade is breaking, he grits his teeth then pulls his cock out of my mouth, tackles me to the bed and devouring my lips in a sloppy heated kiss.I wrap my arms around his shoulders while he uses his hands to grip my thighs and spread them wide.He grinds his throbbing cock against my dripping cunt coating himself with my slick then he positions himself at my entrance.

“Death please…” I whimper.

“(Y/n)…”

Death enters my sopping heat slowly inch by inch.My nails scrape against his back and my eyes widen as I feel the stretch of my walls around his cock.It hurts taking in his length until he bottoms out, but it feels great at the same time.Tears are pricking the corners of my eyes and I bury my face in his shoulder.Death uses one hand to massage my thigh while the other comes up to wipe away the stray tears.He offers soft kisses while waiting for me to adjust to his size.

“D-Death, I love you,” I smile up at him.

His gaze for a moment softens as he buries his face in my shoulder and nibbles softly.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” I nod.“Fuck me.”

He kisses me then thrusts himself in slowly, starting to set a steady pace.Each clap of skin elicits lewd moans from me while Death buries himself deep inside of me.His cock hits every spot just right.I wrap my legs around his waist to pull him as close as I can while his hands grip my ass lifting me into his lap and he starts pistoning his hips into mine. 

“Ahh yes Death!Yes!Fuck—oh fuck me harder!”

“I shall.”

He pins me back down against the bed beneath him and slams his cock into my cunt at a bruising speed.I couldn’t even think as white crosses my vision, knowing full well his cock is pushing past my womb giving me such intense pleasure I can’t even wrap my mind around it.I feel that tight knot again and it’s becoming harder and harder to hold back.

“Death!Make m-me cum again!I want to cum all over your fucking cock!”

“Nnn!You want release?Then you shall have it.”

He pulls out all the way and slams himself back into me and that was enough to burst the dam and I cum all over him.It drips down his length, my legs, and onto the sheets below.I’m breathing heavily, feeling a sheen of sweat over my body from the intense fucking. 

Death, however, was not done with me; he chases his release by burying himself deep inside and releasing all his cum inside of me while heaving out a husky groan in my ear.His cock is still twitching inside of me as we both come down from our pleasure filled high. 

Death tries to move to the side but I keep my grip over his shoulders earning me a soft chuckle.His weight over me is comforting, even though he is rather larger than me.His hands keep wandering my body, giving me soft caresses to my exhausted body.

“That was…”

“Incredible,” he finishes.

“Yeah.I’ve never felt something like that before.”

“Did I hurt you?” he leans up to look at my face.“Are you in any pain?”

“No,” I shake my head.“But I think…we need to clean up.”

“Must we?”

I chuckle softly while carding my fingers through his hair.

“Kinda, don’t really like being so…sticky.”

“If we must,” he sighs.

Death pulls away from me and slowly slides his softening cock out with a groan.I try to get up but my legs won’t move.

“Um Death?”

“Shh,” he leans down to kiss my lips.“I’ll take care of it.”

Again, who knew that this Nephilim knew anything about aftercare and how gentle he could be in cleaning us up.After he’s done, I pull his arm to come back down to lay with me.He obliges and pulls me into his arms resting my head against his chest.The intimacy that he’s showing me makes my chest swell with loving affection for him.

“Will we be doing this more often?” I ask.

“Is that even a question?”

“Well it took how long for you to finally make a move?”

“Long enough to show you that I rendered you motionless,” he smirks.“Provoke me and I’ll fuck you until you pass out from pure pleasure.”

My face heats up at his words and it sends a pulsing sensation to my nether regions.

“What if I want you to do that to me?”

“Be careful what you wish for (Y/n).”

***

Stretching out after an amazing night with Death, who is shockingly still sleeping, I decide to get up and make breakfast.I pull on some shorts and a longer shirt then place a kiss on Death’s cheek before slowly wobbling my way out of the room.With each careful step I’m gaining my composure which is good because War and Strife are downstairs.Strife gives me a knowing smirk while War avoids eye contact with me.

“Good Morning,” I greet.

“Good Morning Princess!” Strife greets.“Hey great job on the Spidey Countess thing yesterday.I told War all about it.”

War just hums in response without lifting his head.

“Anyone hungry?I’m going to start breakfast.”

“Who you think you talkin’ too?Of course we are hungry!Look at that lump of mass taking up the recliner!”

“Strife don’t pick on War!”

“I will snap you in two,” War threatens lowly.

“No need to get so violent first thing in the morning, save that for lunchtime.Do you guys know if Fury made it back?”

“No, she is not here,” War answers.

“Bummer.Oh well, I’ll start cooking.”

I walk slowly to the kitchen, still a little sore and I could hear Strife snickering to himself.I roll my eyes knowing that he knows what happened between me and Death or he heard it.I doubt that was the case because I wasn’t screaming as loud as my banshee cry which can be heard across plains, but even I’ve tested the soundproofness of the rooms.Mostly because Strife LOVES to shoot at a target in his room when he is bored.

I grab all the ingredients to make a full lumberjack style breakfast especially since War is home.War is a monster eater, he’s just a wall of hulking muscle and needs the protein to uphold that.Humming to myself I start setting a rhythm of getting all the food prepared, chopping the veggies for hash, scrambling eggs, frying up bacon, sausage and ham. 

“Hmm?Where’s my cast iron?”

I open the cabinets where I keep the pans but my cast iron isn’t in there.Where is it?

“Strife, War!” I call out.“Have either of you seen my cast iron pan?”

“Not me!” Strife calls.

“Dammit.”

I look in the other cabinets trying to locate it, whoever moved it is going to get a talking to.I made it clear to all of them to put whatever plate, cup, or pan back in the same place they found it.I look in the upper cabinet but a cup falls out and onto the floor.

“You gotta be kidding me,” I groan.

I bend over to pickup the cup when heavy footsteps enter the kitchen.

“Is this what you are loo—”

“Hm?”

I stand up straight and turn around to see War standing there with my pan, but his face is completely red and his blue eyes are completely wide.

“Are you okay?”

“I…ah…I-I saw nothing, I heard nothing.”

“What are you talking about?” I place my hands on my hips.

“Y-you uh,” he gulps.“I am pleased you are n-not injured.”

“Oh the Countess.Yeah was not that bad.” 

I grab the pan out of his hands and I get a closer look at him, he looks so embarrassed.I reach up to feel his head.

“You alright there War?Running a fever?Can Nephilim even get sick?”

“I-I’m fine,” he clears his throat.“I thought you were injured by Death.”

“By Death?What do you—oh…” my eyes go wide.“Y-y-you heard…us?”

“I was not trying to eavesdrop.I thought you were hurt, until Strife explained what was done to you.”

“What exactly did Strife say?” I cross my arms over my chest.

“That Death was slaying your Nether Realm.”

“Strife!” I yell.

Strife laughs hysterically as Death walks down the stairs.

“Why are you all making so much noise this early?”

“Oh nothing, I just let our younger brother know the joy of your victory last night.And he still doesn’t understand!”

I run out of the kitchen with the cast iron skillet ready to hit Strife.

“And look she’s walking just fine now.”

“Strife!How dare you?”

“Yo Death, control your woman!”

“You are lucky that I do not help her.”

“Death,” War says while walking towards him.

“Whatever you heard brother,” he places a hand on War’s shoulder, “I will explain to you later.”

“So you did conquer her Nether Realm?”

Death sighs, “Yes I did.”

“I must join you sometime to explore that realm.”

“No you will not.”


	9. Give Life Once More

“(Y/n),” Death softly groans.“You must let me go.”

“But I don’t wanna.”

Death is sitting on the side of the bed trying to pull on his boots, while I press my bare chest against his back and wrap my arms around his chest.

“Please stay,” I nip and kiss against his shoulder.“You were gone for so long last time.”

He lightly chuckles while turning to face me to see my messy hair, love bites along my collar, and the sheets bunched around my waist.The smirk on his face tells me how satisfied he is with what he did to me last night.

“So desperate for me again?” he caresses my cheek.“You are insatiable.”

“I can’t help it when the love of my life has been on a mission, without me, and leaving me so lonely.”

He chuckles softly while kissing my forehead, which I pout because I want more.Unfortunately for me, Death loves to tease me when he knows I’m feeling needy.

“Please stay.”

Humming lightly, he nuzzles into my neck and kisses over a love bite he left me on the conjunction of my shoulder.

“You know I want to,” his arm wraps around my waist.“However, you know what I must do to keep the balance.”

“You weren’t so concerned about the balance last night,” I lean in close to his ear, “when I rode you into ecstasy.”

“Yes, you would make a proper Horseman.”

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

“You were gone for two months, and I just got you back.I’m not ready to let you go on another mission; especially since you won’t let me go on this one.Again.”

“I will be deep in the Infernal Realms, a possible run-in with Lilith is not something I am willing to risk based on what happened on our last encounter.I promise I won’t be so long this time.”

“Are you sure,” I trail my hand over his clothed crotch, “that I cannot convince you to stay a little longer?”

A growl erupts in his chest before he pushes me back into the bed, hovers over me, and trails a hand along my exposed leg.

“I will leave an impression on you that will last until I return.”

“A lot of talk big boy, show me—ugh~!”

***

“You seem so much happier lately,” Fury comments.

“Why do you say that?”

“Besides Death bedding you every time he returns.There may be a sound barrier around your room, but you hobbling down the stairs gives it away.”

“Hey I try to not give it away, especially since War still does not understand.I do not want to be the one to have that conversation with him.”

“War is too blockheaded to even understand the concept of mating.”

“Leave him alone,” I nudge her arm. 

“It’s true,” she chuckles.

“Come on let’s just finish our shopping before sundown.I know you’ve been itching to get some new liner.”

“You know my weakness.We must also try that tea shop that you rave about to Strife.”

“Absolutely, trust me you are going to love it.”

“I hope so.”

Looping my arm with Fury’s we go through the mall and weave our way through the various stores.Somehow, with Vulgrim’s help, we were able to convert certain treasures and souls to currency.Thankfully we had enough to splurge on ourselves rather than buy groceries to feed the bottomless pits that are Strife and War.

Walking through the boutiques, I don’t find anything that really fits right, or anything that sparks my interest.Besides random band and character shirts, I couldn’t really fit cute clothes.I even hit the lingerie shop for some enticing wear for Death, but for some reason I didn’t feel like I looked cute or sexy enough for him.What the hell?

Finally we go to the makeup section, and Fury is browsing with a mission in mind.I see her load up her hand basket with a mixtures of creams, balms, lipsticks, liners, etc.I just sit back and watch this display of her picking apart each item and scrutinizing how they would best serve her. 

The one section I completely avoid is the perfume section because those fumes immediately go straight to my head.One of the sales associates tries to approach me with samples but I kindly decline, however the perfume in her hand gives off a strong aroma, and I immediately feel woozy.

I latch onto a nearby stand trying to steady myself.I shake my head and take a deep breath before I feel my stomach turn for the worst.

“Miss are you alright?”

“Fine, I’m fine.Sorry I’m just going to step out for a moment.”

I hurry myself out of the store and lean against the wall to catch my breath.What just happened?I haven’t felt sick since before becoming a banshee.Looking around everyone seems to be moving in slow motion, then the room starts to spin.A voice sounds as if it’s underwater, but moving closer to me.

“(Y/n)!”

Sucking in a breath I see Fury at my side with a hand on my shoulder looking me over in curiosity.

“What happened?Are you ill?”

“How can I be ill?I’m not—”

“Shh, not so loud,” she warns.“Take a breath and tell me what happened?”

“I-I don’t know, I just feel dizzy.”

“We should return home.”

“No I’ll be alright—”

“(Y/n) you are looking pale.Not in a good way, something is wrong.We must take you to Muria, she might have a cure.”

“That might be too far for me.”

“Come on,” she wraps an arm around my shoulders.“Let’s go home.”

***

Lying in bed I start to feel freezing, and I don’t feel like there are enough blankets.What is wrong with me?I’m somewhat dead, why do I feel so cold?

**Knock knock knock**

“Princess, can I come in?”

“Yeah,” I grumble from beneath the covers.

The door opens and Strife walks in unmasked and holding a thick blanket.

“Fury mentioned you were cold.Thought I’d bring you an extra from my room, don’t really need it.”

“Thanks.”

Strife throws the blanket over me and I grab onto it seeking the warmth.

“So I don’t know about human illnesses, but I was able to grab most of what you asked me to get in the human world.”

“Where’s Fury?”

“She and War had to leave and take care of a disturbance in Avalon’s Breach or some shit like that.So it’s just you and me for the time being.”

“Sorry I can’t make for better entertainment.”

“Ah don’t you worry about that Princess,” he pats my head.“Just gotta get better before your man comes back.Don’t want him to find you incapable of showing him how much you miss him.”

“Shut up,” I playfully slap his arm.“At least I’m getting some.”

“I’ll get some…eventually.”

Suddenly, I feel a rush in my stomach and it’s coming fast.I push the blankets off and rush towards my bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before I’m heaving up my entire stomach.I hold onto the lid as I dry heave until it becomes too painful to even throw up. 

I feel hands steadying my shoulders and reaching to pull back my hair while I continue to heave out burning bile until my stomach finally settles.Taking in deep breaths I slowly reach up to flush the toilet.

“Okay, lean back nice and easy.”

I follow Strife’s instructions and he leans me back against his chest holding me upright as I take deep breaths.I feel a wet towel dabbing across my mouth.

“What is going on Princess?I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I don’t know but…”

I look over to the nearby cabinet where I keep all the toiletries and my feminine products. 

“Strife, help me up and then leave the bathroom.”

“No way, you may collapse.”

“Please, just wait in the bedroom,” I grip his arm.“I’ll call for you if I feel uneasy, I promise.”

Sighing gruffly he agrees, helps me to my feet, then pats me on the shoulder before leaving the bathroom.Steadily I reach underneath the cabinet and pull out the little pink box that I never thought I would ever use.I remove the pregnancy test from the box and head over to the toilet.

Five agonizing minutes.That’s how long I must wait to know if this if even a possibility.I take the entire time limit to brush my teeth and wash my mouth out of the vomiting episode that I had earlier.After I finish I look at myself in the mirror and rub my hands over the front of my abdomen trying to visualize it with a growing…whatever this child would be classified as.Would it be a human Nephilim Banshee? 

How could I or Death not notice a small change in my appearance?It’s slight but noticeable when I lift my shirt.There’s a small bump that has been easily hidden by my clothes.As I run my hand over the area, it feels slightly warm.

Finally I reach over to the stick and see a big plus sign…it’s positive.I’m pregnant, with the Reaper’s child.The thumping in my heart begins to beat a little faster and again I begin to feel dizzy.I hold onto the counter to steady myself; am I about to have a panic attack.

“S-Strife!” I call.

Without hesitation he comes in the bathroom and places his hands on my shoulders then guides me back to the bed.

“You need to lie down.”

“I can’t,” I feel myself tremble.

“What happened in there?”

I hand him over the pink stick and he takes it in his larger hand to look at it.

“What am I looking at?”

“It’s a pregnancy test.”

“Pregnancy test?Like babies right?”

“Uhuh,” I nod.

“Wait how did you use this to find that out?Usually you have to use spells.”

“You just…pee on the stick.”

“EWW!!” he drops the stick and shakes his hand.“You peed on that and handed it to me!”

“Strife that’s not the point!”

“Well come on you could have at least warned me.”

“Strife!”

I bury my face in my hands.What would I expect from Strife, he’s more the jokester, War wouldn’t understand and Fury might find amusement at my distress.I can’t even begin to think about how Death is going to react.I then feel Strife’s arm wrap around me and pull me into his chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“What am I gonna do Strife?”

“What do you mean by that?You’re having a kid, so tell Death.”

“How can I do that when I don’t even understand how this can happen?”

“He divided, he conquered, BOOM—baby.”

“That’s not what I mean!” I weakly punch his chest.“I mean he’s Death, I didn’t even think you guys could even reproduce!”

“Yeah I see your point but even though his name is ‘Death’, he and the rest of us are still living beings.”

“But what about me?I’m half-dead…or so I thought.”

“Princess,” he places his hand on top of my head affectionately to calm me, “what is really bothering you?Do you not want to have a baby?”

“It’s not—I don’t know…this is not the life that I find normal to raise a child.”

“Well this is a different normal from human life as I’ve seen, I’ll agree.But, think about this: Death went through Hell and back with you at his side, and even now he wants to protect you by not letting you go alone.You think he wouldn’t do the same thing for the kid?”

Sighing deeply, I think over on Strife’s words.A part of me knows he’s right, but the other part of me is scared.I don’t think Death would do anything to me or the baby, it’s just something we have never discussed or even think was possible.I rub a hand over my bump knowing that life is in there growing, there’s no mistake.

“Strife…you’re right.I’m just so anxious.”

“I get it,” he rubs my shoulder.“I am too and it ain’t even mine!”

I playfully slap his chest while slightly chuckling.He then reaches over and pokes my belly.

“Joking aside Princess, you’re goin’ to be fine.I don’t hear him say it, but I know Death loves ya.Also Uncle Strife will be here to keep the little monster busy while you two get your freak on,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“That’s it get out!”

“What I’m kidding!Not really.”

“Ugh, let me get some sleep please.I gotta figure out how I’m going to tell Death.”

“Eh it’s gonna be fine,” he stands up to walk out.“I’ll leave the door cracked so I can hear if you call.”

“Hey Strife.”

“Hm?” he halts.

“I think you’re going to be a great uncle.”

“Oh stop it, you’re making me blush,” he kids.

***

“Strife!” Death exclaims.“What have I told you about leaving your blades in the hallway?!You know (Y/n) dislikes bloody weapons in the house.”

“She ain’t here so it’s no big deal,” he shrugs his shoulders while flipping through channels.“Chill out.”

“Not here?Where is she?”

“Just made a run to the Human Realm, she’s fine.”

“Regardless, if she finds out that I allow your bad manners then she will be cross with both of us.I would rather the brunt of her frustrations be focused on you.”

“Some big brother you are!”

The door opens and I walk in to see Death standing near the entranceway with his arms crossed and staring at Strife.Seeing him makes my heart race in excitement and anxiousness, especially when he turns to lock his eyes on me.

“(Y/n), you visited your family?”

“Uh, yeah I went to see Grams.”

“Is she well?”

“As well as she could be.”

I approach Death ready to embrace him when suddenly I am hit with a wave of nausea and I pull from him grasp while covering my mouth.

“(Y/n)?”

“Excuse me…”

I rush away from the scene leaving the Pale Rider with a questioning look on his unmasked face.He scrunches his nose, and and looks at himself inquisitively.

“Do I smell that bad?”

“Oh sorry bro,” Strife waves his hand away.“(Y/n) made me some so called ‘Mexican’ food last night, which was delicious by the way.Fun fact, beans make for some mean gas attacks.”

Strife lets out an obnoxious fart while Death deadpans at his younger sibling.

“You disgust me.”

“Aww don’t say that!” Strife opens his arms.“Come give me a hug and a kiss!”

“Come near me and I’ll shoot you with your own gun.”

Death passes by Strife’s laughing form while trying to avoid his retched stench.

***

Spitting out my toothpaste I catch my breath while looking at myself in the mirror.I’m slightly paler but that’s probably due to my morning sickness.I can’t keep anything down, too much water even makes me heave.

I hear the bedroom door open and I know Death has walked in.He’s probably wondering why I walked away so abruptly.Being as perceptive as he is, Death will soon catch on and notice that something is amiss with me.I’m so nervous to tell him, but I know I have to especially because not knowing his reaction will stress me out more and it might hurt the baby.

“(Y/n)?” Death knocks on the door.“Are you alright?”

I open the door and see him leaning against the door sill studying me.He raises a hand and strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You look ill,” he mutters.“Perhaps a potion might help you heal.”

“Heh,” I lean into his touch, “a potion can’t fix what is wrong with me.I’m just tired.”

“So you are ill,” he states.“Come, let’s get you into bed.”

“Oh Death,” I playfully flirt, “it’s so sudden.You only just got home, and you missed me that much, you naughty Horseman.”

“Nice try, but you are not avoiding this.”

Death wraps an arm around my waist then walks me over to the bed and helps settle me in.I don’t lie down yet, instead I reach for his large hand communicating that I want him to stay.

“Needy for me again?” he smirks.

“Yeah, but not the way you may be thinking.”

“What do you mean?”

Okay here goes, drop a bomb on a Horseman of the Apocalypse; oh there’s another lump in my stomach and I’m feeling nauseous.

“What is on your mind Love?” his free hand rests on my cheek.

“Death…how do you feel about children?”

“Children?”

“Yeah, you know, babies and kids, and a new life.”

“I…never thought about that type of venture.Especially after the murder of my kin.The Realms were not safe, nor did I have any time to reflect on anything else other than my duty as a Horseman.”

“Oh…”

“Is a child, a normal life, something you want?” he asks.

Taking a deep breath I lean deeper into his hand and look into his amber eyes.

“Here with you and the others, this is normal life.It’s my normal.There’s just going to be another addition to this life, and I’m hoping that you will share in that with me.”

“(Y/n)?” his hand drops from my face.“Are you…with child?”

I bring his hand that’s holding mine closer to rest it against my abdomen.I avert my gaze to our hands that are resting on my growing belly so to avoid knowing his reaction.It is deathly silent between but he does not remove his hand from me. 

Instead I feel his long fingers outstretch across my belly making me nervous, however there is a deep hum that reverberates from Death’s throat.Then I feel his forehead gently press against my tilted one.

“Please say something,” I whisper softly.

“We are having a baby.”

“We?” I look up at him.

“Yes,” he nods while kissing my forehead.“We.”

“I-I didn’t think you would want it.”

“You are mine to love and protect, and that includes any offspring we create together.”

“Death,” I reach out to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder letting out a few tears.“Thank you.I was so scared.”

“You have nothing to fear,” he holds me close while kissing the side of my head.“Now you really must stay home and not go on any missions; not even with Strife.”

“Heh, you know I’m not one for sitting still.”

“Must I make you immobile again?” he smirks.

“You can’t someone has moved in.”

“Well they need to move out of the way.”

“Death, no.Especially because I still feel nauseous.”

“Then you must rest.I will prepare your favorite tea for you.”

“Make sure without the whiskey.”

“Back to your old self again?”

“Oh be careful Death, soon I will probably be hormonal and my sarcasm may increase along with my temper.”

“I will keep that in mind, while restocking your cookies.”

“Yeah stay out of those will you!I’m pretty sure that those will be one of my major cravings!”

“I’ll be sure to beat Strife off with a stick around your chocolate as well.”

“I love you,” I grin while laying down.“Now go make me that tea.”

“Don’t get too used to this,” he pokes my forehead while standing.

“I’m carrying your child, you’re supposed to make this easier on me.”

“I will.I’ll even make you a snack if you stop being a brat.”

“Aww look you’re already making rhymes for the baby!”

“I thought you were tired, take a nap.”


	10. Halloween Delight

“Nnn,” I groan out.“Kid, do you mind not kicking my spleen?”

Another kick goes against my hand that rests on my bulging belly.I was sitting in our living room because I didn’t want to wake Death because he just came back, and he was wounded.He needs all the rest he could get because God knows how hormonal I’ve been lately getting closer to the birth, and he’s gonna need patience to deal with me.

The front door opens and War walks in looking more than worse for wear.

“(Y/n)?” he grunts.“You are up late.”

“And you are home, but you look hurt.Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.You mustn’t worry about my well being.”

“Come on,” I rock myself forward to get up from the couch.“Phew.Let’s go in the kitchen and fix up that shoulder.I don’t want you tracking blood throughout the house.”

“Practicing maternal skills on me?”

“Don’t start or I’ll—”

“You’ll call for Death,” he smirks.

“I’ll call Strife, he’ll keep annoying you.”

“I will cease,” he gives in.

“That’s what I thought.”

War follows me into the kitchen where I pull out a chair for him and go to grab the first aide out of the cabinet.I start helping him remove his read cloak away from his wounded shoulder without making him strain himself.

"So what happened out there?This is a pretty nasty gash.”

“I was overrun with Oodogarons.Their claws are more than a nuisance.”

“I can see,” I use tweezers to remove some bone fragments.“Let me know if this hurts, I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

“I am fine.”

“Okay Mr. Tough but hold still,” I grab the bottle of peroxide, “this is going to sting a lot.”

“I told you—nnn!”

I pour the peroxide over his shoulder and he grips his knee with his left arm trying to ride out the stinging sensation in his shoulder.

“Wow it’s really bubbling, how long did you have this injury before you came back?”

“Not long after the infestation was eliminated.”

“Well then this is some pretty nasty infection from those Oodogarons.I’m almost done cleaning it.”

I grab some anti-bacterial cream and bandages so I can wrap his arm.However, the closer I got to wrapping his arm, War seems to try and pull away from me.I let it go for the most part, until I finish his arm and look at the scratches on his face.He pulls away and tries to move further back in his chair.

“Okay War, what’s the matter with you?Why are you acting like a shy child?”

“I-I don’t…I do not wish to harm you.”

“Huh?Harm me?War what are you talking about?”

“You are quite delicate right now.I fear my actions might harm you or the child.”

“Who told you…Strife.” I growl.“I swear sometimes, he can be just a regular pain in the—ah!”

“(Y/n)!Are you—did I do something wrong?!”

“No!They’re just really active, that’s all.Ow, my kidneys,” I grunt.

“Should I wake Death?”

“No, I’m fine.”

War looks on closely as I rub my abdomen, he seems so indecisive.

“You seem so nervous about your niece or nephew.”

“As the others have mentioned I am not the most gentle of beings.I do not know my own strength, as Fury likes to put it.”

Sighing I reach for his hand which he tries to pull away, but I pull and place his hand on my abdomen.His hand can stretch across my entire belly; he does not move but my child does.

“What was that?”

“They’re kicking.At least it’s your hand rather than my spleen.”

“Is this normal for a youngling to fight their way out of their mother?”

“Not really sure how to answer that one.But I do hope they come soon, I would love to be able to not be assaulted from the inside.”

“The child is quite active.Perhaps you should have Death take you to Muria.”

“Maybe.But for now, you both need rest.”

I grab some ice from the freezer and hand it to War.

“Now go to bed, you really need to rest that shoulder.Once you’re down put that ice pack on, it will take down the swelling.”

“As you wish,” he rises from the chair, “Mother.”

“Hey!I’m not some scaly, egotistical, bed-hopping, bat lady!”

“I don’t believe Lilith is a bat.”

“Close enough.I’m going to sit back down, my back hurts.”

I go to sit on the recliner and lean back against the cushions.Damn, I should’ve made some tea before I sat down, the warm liquid might calm the baby.I rub over my abdomen, while humming softly hoping to not only for them but maybe I’ll put myself asleep.

Suddenly, a warm hand rubs softly against the baby bump irking me awake.

“You’re restless.”

“Yeah,” I yawn.“Can’t really be comfortable.Why are you up?Aren’t you tired?”

“You left, I don’t rest well knowing you are in pain.”

“The baby just missed their Daddy, that’s why they are awake.”

Death kneels in front of me and rubs where the baby is kicking.

“Little one, let your mother rest, you’ll be here soon.She needs all her energy to bring you to us.”

“Sentimental much Babe?” I touch his cheek.“The baby has made you soft.”

“Both of you have.But don’t think for a second that if anyone threatens you or the baby their souls won’t be harvested in the worst way possible.”

“I’m sure.”

Death stands up then lifts me into his arms to carry me back upstairs to our room.

“Aww but I’m not comfortable.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you comfortable.”

***

“Are you sure we should have come here?”

“War come on Death didn’t want me to come visit Grams alone, and he had to go to get Strife out of a pinch since you’re injured.”

“I could have managed.”

“Well too late, and I won’t let you hurt yourself more.Now please just try and enjoy yourself, Grams has been wanting to meet you.”

“Is she even aware of what we are?”

“Of course, she’s the one who knows everything.”

I knock on Grams’ door and she comes to meet us letting us in.

“Happy Halloween, Love.And who is this?I thought you would come with Death.”

“He’s a little tied up with the moment, this is his younger brother War.”

“Nice to meet you War.”

War blinks as he’s realizing how laid back my grandmother is about meeting a Nephilim.

“Is she aware about what I am?”

“Grams is the only one that understands,” I smile.

“Come now War, I don’t bite.Why don’t you have a seat in kitchen with us, I’m just finishing up baking.”

“Alright Grams, it smells good in here.What are you baking?”

“Getting a head start on cookies for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“Grams it’s Halloween first!Not Christmas!”

“You’re not going to complain when the cookies are out of the oven.”

My stomach growls at the mention of food.

“Baby wants cookies.”

“Hmph, it figures,” War chides.

“Hey don’t start with me you bottomless pit!Let’s not talk about the ice cream incident, that is the last time I leave you and Strife alone to get dessert.”

“They eat all of it?”

“And then some.Took me forever to get caramel out of War’s hair.I almost had to cut it.”

War noticeably growls, he is actually quite protective of his hair.I would be too if my hair was that silky.

“I get it War, don’t touch the hair.”

“So you’ve bonded quite well with all of these Horseman, I see.”

“I like to think so, I mean I am having a child with one.”

“Forgive my abruptness, but how are you tolerant of (Y/n) being, well, a banshee and living amongst the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?”

“Let’s just say my sight extends farther than my eyes,” she smiles.“I’ve seen things, unnatural things in my time, and I knew that my granddaughter had the same ability.Though it passed her mother’s generation, I still tried to encourage (Y/n) not to fear otherworldly things because her mother could not teach her.”

“I see, that is why she is so accepting.”

“As I hope you have accepted and are taking care of her.Right?”

“Grams, I can take care of myself.”

“Not in your state you’re not.”

“Death entrusted me with her care, lest I feel the wrath of his blade.”

“War!”

“It’s fine Love, here.”

She places a cup of tea in front of me which I gladly accept.

“What would you like Dear?”

“I do not wish to be trouble.”

“Nonsense, what would you like?”

“If you possibly have some of those bubbled drinks, that would be refreshing.”

“Beer or soda?”

“He means soda Grams.I kinda got War on a sugar kick.”

“Ah good, especially since Michael drank the last of the beer.”

Grams hands over a liter of soda which he gladly accepts.

“I figured this would be a decent size for you, Big Guy.”

“I thank you for your kindness.”

“Nngh!”

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Grams comes to my side.

“Kid favors kicking my bladder today.Jeez, I’ll be right back.”

I leave the kitchen area to go to the nearest bathroom and as soon as the door is shut I feel another sharp kick, but it hits really low on my abdomen to the point I think I peed myself slightly.

“Dammit Kid, I get it you miss Daddy!”

Suddenly there’s a popping sound and now the pain is constricting…oh no.

“G-Grams!”I call out the door.“Grams!”

In no time at all she is at the door trying to come in.

“What is it?Are you alright?”

“Please tell me that I just peed myself and my water is not broken—ow!”

“No Dear, you are for sure in labor.”

“B-but it’s too soon!And I can’t give birth here!I have to—gah—get back!”

“You cannot leave in this condition!”

“Grams I have to…I can’t risk possibly killing someone when I screa—ah!”

Grams helps me to sit on the toilet lid and ride out the next contraction.

“Grams please get War, he needs to take me back.”

“Who’s going to drive you there?I didn’t see a car.”

“We have our own mode of transportation Grams.”

Another contraction hits and it lasts about two minutes while Grams goes to get War.Why does this have to happen now?Can I ride on Ruin with these contractions?Will it hurt the baby?

“Dear, I don’t think you can make the commute.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If I may (Y/n),” War starts, “perhaps it would be wise to stay here while I go to find Death.”

“You can’t leave me here!If I go to a hospital who knows what will happen?!Labor could last hours—ah!I can’t, please War!”

“Alright both of you,” Grams takes charge.“If you must insist on leaving then you need to do exactly as I say.”

“And what is that?” War asks.

“War Dear, carefully bring (Y/n) to my truck.I will drive you both where you need to go.”

“The truck—?”

“As you wish.”

War comes near me but hesitates as I clutch my stomach.

“I-I will try my best not to harm you.”

“It’s not you War, the labor just hurts.”

“Lean on me.”

War bends down giving me a chance to lean against his shoulder while he uses his flesh arm to lift me up.Slowly he brings me out to the front yard and to Grams’ truck.He helps to place me in the seat, however there is no room for him since the truck is a single cab.

“War, I’m sorry but you have to ride in the bed.”

“It is fine.”

“Wait War, are you sure?” I cringe.

“(Y/n) we cannot waste any time in your delicate state.If your grandmother is saying to do this then I suggest we listen to her.”

Smiling at him, War hops in the back of the truck which is somewhat amusing since he almost fits the whole bed.Grams jumps into the driver’s seat and asks for directions to where we must go.I direct her through painful grunts and moans while keeping an eye on the horizon.I can’t risk her seeing me as a Banshee, or hearing me cry.

When we finally arrive at Vulgrim’s point, War helps me out of the truck but Grams doesn’t leave. 

“(Y/n) is this safe?What will you do alone?I should come with you.”

“No Grams, not now.I promise when they’re born I’ll bring them.Just please trust me, I can’t risk your safety.”

Frowning slightly she comes over to kiss my cheek.

“Good luck Dear.”

***

I grip the sheet until my fingers turn while while riding out the next contraction.It’s been hours since War left to find Death and the pain was excruciating. 

“Your contractions are getting closer (Y/n),” Muria mentions.

“I-I’ve noticed…where’s War?Did he bring Death?”

“I’m sorry Lass,” Alya brings a basin of water.“But they have not returned yet.”

“Where are they?” I let out a shaky breath.“I need him…this is his fault and he’s not here!”

“You must calm down (Y/n), if you stress yourself your child will be at risk as well.”

“It hurts Muria,” a small tear rolls down my cheek.“It hurts so bad.I don’t think I can do this!”

“You’ve survived the Apocalypse, fought side by side with the Horseman of the Apocalypse, restored Humanity, and you don’t think you can bring a child into the world?”

“I’d rather take another dip in the Well of Souls than to continue with this agony!”

“Alya, perhaps you should send Karn to aide in Death’s retrieval.”

“Send Pup, you’re kidding right?”

***

“I think that’s the last of them,” Strife says while shooting down a straggling hellhound.

“Good, then I can return home,” Death sheathes his scythes. 

“Ah missing the Wifey right?”

“My what?”

“Wifey, ya know: wife, mate, lover, (Y/n).”

“Refrain from calling (Y/n) anything but her name.”

“Why so territorial?It’s not like I’m trying to take her from you, especially since she is going to have your kid soon.”

“Which is precisely why I shouldn’t have come here to save you.However, with War’s injury (Y/n) insisted that he not come to your aide, so I had no choice.”

“Well thanks anyway, but let’s get ya back home to Queen Bee.”

The pounding of hooves reverberate along the trail leading back to the entrance of the Hollow Caverns.As Death would say, this is no place for a horse, but with the rate that War and Ruin are barreling into the cavern, this must be important.

“Death!There you are, you must come quickly!”

“Oh hi War, I’m just fine thank you very much!”

“Ignore him, why are you here?Where is (Y/n)?”

“We must make haste to the Maker’s Forge.(Y/n) is bearing the child.”

“What?!”

Death summons Despair and quickly follows behind War.

“Seriously, what am I chopped liver?!You guys just left me!”

***

“(Y/n) please you must refrain from transforming into your Banshee form.You could possibly harm us or the child.”

“You try pushing a watermelon out of your crotch!Aaahh!If I live through this I’ll kill Death!”

“Do not exaggerate, he is death itself.”

“Don’t test me Alya!”

After I let out another scream there is a thundering crack through the air.The winds change and I could smell the fall of rain.No, if there’s a storm Death might not get here in time.The pain is becoming unbearable, perhaps I should have stayed in the Human Realm, at least they have Epidural.

“I w-want Death…”

“Uh Alya…”

“Pup get out, this is no place for you!”

“Eh, but Death is here.”

“Death?!”

“He may come in but otherwise get out.”

Not a moment later Death strides in past Karn and comes to my side while removing his mask.

“(Y/n) I’m sorry I’m—”

“Ah!Just get over here and help me!”

“Uh, right…”

I grab his hand and start to squeeze it with inhuman strength causing Death to actually flinch.

“(Y/n)…my hand.”

“I’m pushing your kid out of my body and you think you have any right to complain!”

“Nngh!I would argue, but given the situation I won’t,” he groans.

“Haaaaa,” I breathe out.“My back…they’re pushing into my back.”

“Might I suggest Horseman, that you join her in the bed possibly rub her back to ease the pain.”

Death did not need any further instruction as he carefully gets behind me and massages my lower back.I groan harshly as another contraction comes while Death tries to steady me.

“It is time (Y/n), on the next contraction I need you to push.”

“O-okay.”

“I’ve got you (Y/n).”

With a high pitch scream I push for as long as I could, until I collapse against his chest.Sweat is dripping down my head, tears are streaming down my face, and Death’s hand is probably broken.

“Again.”

“It hurts!”

“(Y/n) I know it hurts, but think about the child,” Death encourages.“You can hold them soon.”

“Raaaah!Get them out of my body!”

“Muria, I recommend you hurry before she kills us all…”

“(Y/n) I can see the baby, so you must push.”

“I can’t I can’t I can’t!” I cry.“It hurts too much!”

I feel Death’s hand turn my head pull me into a harsh kiss.

“You can do this.You’ve been through worse, just one more and this will all be over.”

“I don’t think I can!”

He wipes the tears from my eyes.

“I know you can.”

Taking a deep breath I scream out as I gave one big final push and immediately I feel the pressure lessen followed by small cries.I breathe out and fall lax against Death trying hard to catch my breath. 

“I-I did it…” tears pour out of my eyes.“My baby, our baby…Death our baby.”

“Shh, it’s alright,” he wipes my head.“Muria has the baby.”

“What is it?Did you see?”

Muria comes over and hands me our baby wrapped in a sheet. 

“You have a daughter.”

“A daughter,” I repeat.“A daughter Death.”

Death looks over my shoulder at the small being in my arms, though he hesitates to even touch her.I rub her splotchy cheek with my finger making her coo at my touch. 

She opens her eyes and immediately I can see her amber eyes that she inherited from her father.She does not have his pale skin, though she is still a little blotchy before I could really tell.There is a tuft of black hair on her head that’s soft to the touch and a small little button nose.

“Death, look she has your eyes.”

“She does doesn’t she?”

Death raises his hand but then hesitates before retracting his hand.

“You can touch her.”

“No, I do not want to harm her.”

“Death you are her father, you won’t harm her.”

Again he raises his hand to rub her head, but again he hesitates.I grab his hand and place it against her tiny head.Death stiffens but slowly relaxes as he starts rubbing his thumb against her.I hear him let out a shaky breath as he realizes that his touch does not harm his own child.

“Ironic isn’t it?” he mentions.

“What do you mean?”

“All Hallows Eve, we made a memory together.”

“Yeah, I ‘saw’ your face for the first time.” 

“And now we get to see a new face.”

“Spark started on Halloween, now our spark was born on Halloween.What should we name her?”

“Caw!”

Suddenly Dust flies in and he rests on Death’s shoulder while leaning down to see our daughter.

“Dust, careful,” Death warns.

Dust ruffles his feathers which makes our daughter softly coo up at the crow. 

“I think she likes Dust,” I smile.

“Leave it to the bird.”

“Raven,” I mention.“Why don’t we name her Raven?”

“Raven,” he ponders, “it suits her.”

“Happy Halloween Raven,” I smile and kiss her head.

Death leans his chin on my shoulder looking down at Raven.

“All Hallows Eve sure has changed.”


End file.
